Only In Dreams
by BrokenWish
Summary: Three years post-series. Mugen and Fuu have lived different lives, but were destined to see each other again. When they meet again they both struggle with repressed feelings towards each other; while wrestling with their own personal emotional battles.
1. Prologue

It had been three long and uneventful years since the day she separated from her two companions. For the first year and a half she was lost, not psychically, but emotionally.

Fuu no longer seemed capable of forming human relationships of any kind, she felt completely empty. With her only friends gone and her life goal completed she seemed to have lost her purpose all together; so she wandered.

She acquired odd jobs in different towns, just to make enough money to move on to the next one. Her employers would often beg her to stay, since she was a beautiful single girl traveling alone, but she always kindly refused.

While she was extremely lonely, she just couldn't bring herself to stop moving. Perhaps she hoped that she would run into one of them, or maybe the fear of being abandoned again was so strong that it prevented her from making friends. It had been her idea to split up, but she knew that once the quest was finished they would leave, and for once in her life she wanted it to be on her terms. Knowing that they separated on her terms didn't help her sleep at night, and didn't keep the demons at bay. She knew he was dead, but sometimes he could feel his hands roaming over her body in her sleep, and she would always wake up screaming.

After a year and a half of aimless wandering, she found herself in a small town nestled in the Kiso Valley. It sat on the main "highway" and was miles from Edo and Kyoto, which meant many travelers came though. She quickly acquired a job at one of the tea houses as a waitress, and decided to stay for awhile. The villagers thought she was a rather odd girl, being 17, alone, and so quiet; but they helped her all the same.

The owner of the tea house, Daisuke and his wife, Atsuko, took her in for a time and helped her build a modest house on the outskirts of town so that she could have some privacy. It had taken them a year to build it, but it was a sound house with more than enough room for a young woman. She had only been living it in for three months when her life was suddenly turned upside down again.

Fuu knew that she had chosen this town for a reason, though she would never admit it to anyone. She knew that here, along the highway, that one of them was bound to show up eventually. But she wasn't quite prepared when it happened.


	2. Chapter 1

As Fuu went through her morning routine of getting ready for work she found herself yawning more than usual. She hadn't slept well, her nightmare had come back that night. While she put up her hair she thought to herself "You would think that after having the same terrible dream for 3 years a person would get used to it. I just can't seem to shake it off," she sighed. She wasn't having much luck with her hair today, so grabbed her old chopsticks and put her hair up in the old way, something she hadn't done in over a year. "People will just have to get over my hair today," she thought "I'm too tired to care right now." She let out another long yawn, then slipped on her sandals and was out the door.

Fuu took her time getting to work, she kind of felt like a zombie today, so she was in no hurry to get there. For a split second Fuu had the urge to turn around, pack her things, and get back on the road; but she quickly dismissed this urge and began walking slightly faster.

When she noticed it was almost filled to capacity, which made her run to the back where she found a very stressed out pair of tea shop owners.

"Fuu!" Daisuke exclaimed, "Where have you been, you've over a half hour late!"

Fuu felt a strange pang in her stomach and she bowed her head guiltily. "Sorry Daisuke-san, I didn't sleep well last night, I must have woken up later than I thought."

He let out a soft sigh and his mouth slowly formed into a small smile. "I can't stay angry with you Fuu-chan, just hurry up I think Michi is about to lose her mind."Fuu nodded quickly and began to work.

Michi was the other waitress that worked at the tea shop. She wasn't much older than Fuu at almost 20. The two were friendly rivals, they competed to see who could get the most tips everyday. Even though Michi was more outgoing than Fuu, and in Fuu's opinion much prettier than herself, they usually came very close. One day Michi might win, and the next Fuu would win. This was a little secret they kept to themselves. Michi was slightly taller than Fuu, with darker hair and eyes. She had what Fuu called a "jerk attracting figure," which meant that she had a nice hourglass shape, though she never told Michi the story behind the name.

Fuu had only mentioned her companions in passing, and never went into great detail about them. She would simply say that she traveled for some time with a couple of samurai, a left it at that. She would never answer any questions about why she was traveling with them, or where they were traveling to, so most people assumed they were her assigned protection by her late parents.

Fuu worked hard throughout the day, though she hardly had the energy for it, nor did she seem to have the patience for the friendly game she played with Michi. Everytime Michi would mention beating her, and how there was no way she would catch up Fuu would shoot her a look that if the girl had been paying attention would have stopped her in her tracks.

It was getting late and the tea shop business was slowing to an almost immediate hault. Fuu and Michi were busy cleaning up the kitchen when they heard someone come in.

"Go on Fuu," Michi said "Its your turn, Daisuke said I could leave early since you came in late. Plus this is your last chance to beat me"

Fuu let out a soft sigh "I don't think you'll have any problem beating me today, I'm sure you've already slaughtered me."

Michi's soft laughter followed Fuu into the other room where she stopped dead in her tracks. If her brain had been able to process thought at the moment she would have been very glad she wasn't carrying anything because it would have ended up on the floor. The man she stared at was studying the menu with an unusual intensity. Fuu could really only see the top of his head from where she stood, but she knew it was him. His unruly hair was slightly longer than she remembered, and he was sporting a darker red gii.


	3. The Lost Chapter

**A/N: I was reading over my story and noticed this was missing...I noticed this two weeks ago...I can procrastinate with the best of them!**

"Some things never change" she thought as she cooked dinner. "Then again, some things do. I can't believe Mugen hugged me back_."_ She was reeling, she couldn't believe this was true. "Surely I'm going to wake up soon," she glanced at him and he look away quickly. "Was he staring at me? This is weird."

"So Mugen," she started cautiously "what have you been up to?"

"Same ol' shit really. Workin' odd jobs when I feel like it, stealing when I don't, drinking, and visiting brothels." He continued to stare at her "What about you, how long you been here?"

"Oh about a year and a half I guess," she poured some sake in a couple of glasses and brought them to the table before returning to the fire where she finished grilling the fish.

He quickly drank both cups of sake and grabbed the bottle from the counter. "What did you do before you settled down here?"

"Traveled mostly, doing the same thing you're doing without the booze and women," she smiled slightly as she brought the food to the table and sat down across from him. He filled her now empty glass with sake which she sipped "Thank you."

He looked at his food trying to decipher if it was indeed eatable. He shrugged and began shoveling food in his mouth, she watched him for a moment before doing the same. Mugen finished off the sake, Fuu only had two glasses, but she was buzzing nonetheless. "So have you seen Jin?" Mugen was now laying on the floor with his head propped up on his elbow cuddling with the empty sake bottle.

"Nope," he said as he picked at his ear with his pinky. "So what the hell Fuu, why did you settle for this miserable little town?"

She smiled slightly her head bowing a little "I guess I secretly hoped that if I lived along the highway one of you guys would come back into my life again. You know it really is great to see you."

He looked disinterested and stood up and stretched. "Well it's time to hit the hay. Where should I park?"

She showed him to the extra room that had a small futon and a washing basin. "You can sleep in here." He pushed past her and fell down on the futon immediately falling asleep. She slid the door shut slowly and retired to her own room.


	4. Chapter 2

"What does a guy have to do to get some fuckin service in this dump?" Mugen yelled, but he didn't look up. He was still trying to decide the best way to get a free meal. A moment later he saw a waitress come up next to him, all he saw was a light pink and white kimono. "Bout' time," he scoffed. "Sake, and 100 dumplings."

She spoke in a soft but firm voice "You have money to pay for that?"

He grinned evilly and spun to look at her "Just who the fuck do you.." when he finally looked at her face his jaw dropped. He had never experienced speechlessness until now.

She smiled down at him sweetly her big brown eyes sparkling with what he could assume would be tears "Hi Mugen." He couldn't believe she was there in front of his eyes, "You aren't ugly anymore", he said matter-of-factly. Before he could even blink she had hit him with something extremely hard.

"JERK!" she screamed at him. He felt the bump that was quickly forming on his skull and chuckled softly. "Your voice is still whiney and high pitched though." He looked up at her through the corner of his eye and she was crying. "Oi! What's wrong with you woman!?"

She shook her head slowly and dropped to her knees beside him and embraced him quickly. Mugen didn't think it was possible but he was even more dumbfounded than before. He gently patted the top of her back with his right hand "Hey," he said softly wanting to say more but at a loss for words so he just hugged her back. They stayed like this for awhile, Fuu hugging Mugen, and Mugen gently hugging back smelling her hair. A loud voice came from the other room and Fuu launched herself away from him, "Hey Fuu I'm heading out." Michi appeared in the doorway and two and from the strange man and Fuu sitting on her butt across the room staring at him. "Is everything alright," Michi asked. Fuu looked at her and with almost super human speed she rushed Michi out the back door. "I'm fine!," she yelped "I'll take care of it and see you tomorrow, okay? Goodnight!"

Michi looked at her in utter bewilderment then suddenly realized what was going on and resisted being shoved out the door. "Wait, you know that guy!?" she squealed.

Fuu stopped pushing "Yeah I know him, but I can't explain right now. I'll fill you in later I promise."

Michi grinned wickedly "Alright girl, but I want _all_ the details," and without hesitation she left.

Fuu straightened her kimono a little and turned around only to see Mugen right in front of her and she yelped. "Who was that," he asked in an overly interested tone of voice.

"She works here with me, and no she isn't available." Fuu brushed past him and started blowing out candles and putting out the fire in the oven and in the fireplace. "I'm not worried about some boyfriend," he said with less interest. He was leaning against the door frame watching Fuu move hurriedly around the kitchen. After a few minutes he snapped out of his trance "So you're not going to serve me then? I might just have to complain to your boss tomorrow."

She didn't stop cleaning she just glanced at him "I thought you would rather have a free meal at my house, and that we could catch up."

She didn't notice his smile just heard his monotone voice "Whatever," he muttered and went back to the dining room laying on the ground with his hands laced together behind his head. Mugen laid there deep in his thoughts while Fuu closed the tea shop. _Should have known I'd run into her eventually. She sure did fill out, never would have guessed Fuu could be pretty. _He knew she was more than pretty, but admitting to himself that Fuu of all the women on the face of the planet was attractive was hard for him. When he found himself fantasizing about her he was so freaked out he decided that leaving would be the best course of action, unfortunately his timing was bad. Right as he was walking out of the door he heard his name and stopped. "Mugen, where are you going?" she asked.

"I was just going out to get some air," he turned around to look at her "But do you think you could move it a little faster, I'm fuckin' starving." She began walking to her house and he followed looking up at the sky. "And you better have some sake."


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update guys, I'm still trying to figure out how to get from point A to point B with this story, though I'm starting to get a more vivid picture of what that looks like in my head. I see I've gotten 150 hits, I would love some feedback from you guys, this is my first story and I'm afraid that it sucks. But I will keep writing, perhaps slower without encouragement. I do not own Samurai Champloo. Enjoy the short chapter; another update coming in the next 24 hours--I hope.

_There he was, soaked to the bone, hair in his eyes, but amazingly calm. I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life, and he saw me staring, but for once I don't care. His lips were moving but there was no sound coming out so I just watched his eyes. His wild steel eyes that seemed to try and look into my entire being so he could understand._

I wasn't sure how long he talked without talking, but when he finally turned to me the words were unmistakable, his voice rough and forceful "Time to go girlie." I knew I would follow him everywhere, and I immediately ran to him crashing into him a forceful hug, which was strangely returned…

She sat up with a jolt, "he hugged me back," she thought. "I can't handle this," she screamed internally "what is wrong with me?" After a few moments she began putting on a few clothes "I've got to get out of here I can't think so close to him." She quietly slide her door open just enough for her little frame to squeeze through it and slowly made her way to the front door. Once she was outside she took off running. Fuu was no athlete, her arms and legs went slightly sideways when she ran which slowed her down, but none of this mattered to her at the moment. She simply wanted to run until she didn't think anymore, which she accomplished.

She had now clue how long or how far she had gone but she sprawled out on the grass, her chest heaving for air and her eyes closed to the night sky. Not long after she had gotten to rest she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. Her eyes shot open and she saw a dark figure kneeling above her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" an angry scruffy and slightly out of breath voice said as the hand on her shoulder started shaking her. She knew that voice, it was what she had run from but now she seemed incapable of movement.

"Do you always run in the middle of the night," he asked but still clearly irritated.

"No," she responded promptly.

"Then what the fuck is your problem," he yelled.

She bowed her head looking at the ground "I don't know," she responded weakly. For several moments he was quiet, then the hand on her shoulder moved down to her hand and he stood up slowly pulling her with him; his hand left hers the moment she was on her feet. "Whatever," he scoffed as he started walking in the direction of her house, and she followed him in silence.


	6. Chapter 4

Despite her obvious efforts to be quiet he had heard her from the moment her feet hit the floor. Mugen may have been slightly drunk but he couldn't sleep. He was consumed, and he hated it. He couldn't figure out why he was here, why he had finally decided to show up. "People sure do change a lot in three years," he thought. Immediately his mind went into the gutter, thinking about her slightly pouty lips, and her curves.

He rolled on his side shaking his head. "Why am I doing this to myself," he thought "I should have stayed away." Deep down he knew it was impossible, that their destinies were somehow intertwined. He had known this from the very beginning, but he still resisted.

He heard her leave the house and huffed "Stupid broad," he muttered to himself. Without thinking he was on his feet following her. He was shocked that she didn't hear him, he wasn't exactly trying to conceal his presence. "Damn she is faster than I thought," he observed. When she collapsed on the ground he was shocked, she looked almost peaceful despite the fact she was heaving for air.

He suddenly found himself pissed off "Just who does she think she is," he thought "Does she expect me to save her all the time?" He found himself kneeling over her and then he grabbed her shoulder shook her lightly "What the fuck do you think you're doing," he said.

He could tell by the look on her face that he had scared her. "Good," he thought, "She should be fucking scared." He was still angry but he was suddenly losing his resolve when he saw her face drop from fear to confusion and shock.

"Do you always run in the middle of the night?"

"No," she responded promptly.

At her response he felt his anger come back with a vengeance "Then what the fuck is your problem," he yelled. When he looked away from him he saw the distant look in her eyes and what looked like sadness.

"I don't know," she whispered.

His anger seemed to melt away, but his irritation didn't fade. He just couldn't possibly grasp what was going on. She had been so happy to see him just a few hours ago, what had changed. He mentally shook himself off and helped her up. "Whatever," he said back at her and walked away. He was sure she would follow him but she remained behind him, and didn't say a word the entire way home.

His mind was racing Even though it was late he needed sake, so he headed toward town. The closer he got to sake the more he relaxed, he straightened up and laced his hands behind his head. As the dim lanterns of town came into view she finally spoke up.

"Mugen, where are you going?"

"To get sake," he said simply.

"Oh," she whispered.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, she looked completely defeated to him and he suddenly felt guilty. "I'll walk you home if you don't want to come," he tried his best to sound annoyed but failed.

"No, that's okay," she said weakly "I could use a drink."

He gaped at her and chuckled slightly, "whatever you say."


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: I wrote the last half of this chapter (Mugen's POV) while watching Family Guy. It seemed like I forced it, but I wanted to update. I might come back and change it later...I'm too tired to think about this right now. I want to start writing longer chapters, but I get short spans of time in which to write. Enjoy everyone!

The bar was practically empty with the exception of the employees and a man passed out in the corner with his hat pulled over his face. Upon entered Mugen immediately took a seat a t the bar and slapped down some coins. "We need a bottle," he commanded.

She sat down next to him and watched as the bar tender put two small glasses in front of them followed by a bottle of sake, which Mugen promptly picked up and began chugging. Fuu stared at him, "Hey save some for me baka!"

She saw him look at her from the corner of his eye then he slowly lowered the bottle and poured them both a glass. "Feh," he scoffed "like you can drink that much anyway."

"Well if you're saying that I don't need to drink as much as you do to make myself feel better then I'll take that as a compliment," she said and then took a sip of sake. Out of the corner of her eye should could see Mugen get stiff.

"Oh yeah well at least I don't have to get guys drunk so they'll sleep with me," he yelled.

"What are you talking about you big jerk! I've never done that," she yelled back. They were both in the other ones face, only inches away.

"Bitch, you're doing it right now. You want me to get drunk so I'll sleep with you. Well sorry girlie but that ain't gonna happen I don't sleep with twigs."

Fuu was slowly becoming furious and she shoved him, but he stayed solid on his perch. "In case I need to remind you it was your idea to come here, and I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on earth," she finished her sake slammed her cup on the table and stormed out. "The nerve of him," she thought as she stomped home "he hasn't changed a bit!"

Despite her best effort to stay mad by the time Fuu opened her front door all her anger had faded. She failed to notice that her step had a slight skip to it as she walked to her bedroom, and she was humming softly. The sake had the result she desired and she quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Mugen wanted to continue the argument, but he resisted the urge to follow her. "Stupid bimbo," he thought "What the fuck is wrong with me. That bitch has always thought she was too good for me."

"Well she isn't," he suddenly screamed causing the bar tender to jump. The bar tender glared at him, "Can I get you anything else," he asked.

"Yeah," Mugen slapped more money on the bar, "give me another bottle."

The bar tender put another bottle on the counter. "You know," he said cautiously, "this isn't going to help. You should just go apologize to your girl."

"And you should shut your trap and do your job, she ain't my girl." Mugen pushed the glass away and chugged the rest of the sake. The bar tender turned away and after a few minutes Mugen started stumbling back to Fuu's. "Stupid skank," he grumbled, "I'm not too good to save her ass a million times, but she's too good to sleep with me, fuck her."

He stumbled in making no attempt to be quiet. He went straight to Fuu's room and opened the door with a loud thud. He stood in the doorway watching her sleep for a moment before walking forward, tripping and falling face first onto her bed.


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I plan on writing for most of the day. There is a point I desperately want to get to, and I will accomplish my mission today even if it kills me. Once I get to it though...the story will go to Mature. I know I've been saying this for awhile, but I keep reminding everyone because it is eminent. Another issue: almost 900 hits to my story, so I estimate about 500 people have read it all the way through. 4 reviews. Pretty amazing. Thanks to those that have been giving me encouragement and being supportive I really appreciate it. If you are one of the people I'm talking to and you desire a reward for being awesome...like a spoiler, or there is an issue you want addressed that I might have skipped over let me know. **I'll hook you up.  
**

Fuu jumped sitting up quickly and looked over to what crashed on her bed. She saw a shaggy head face down next to her; the sake smell was so overwhelming she was about to gag. "Mugen, what are you doing," she shook him slightly. She yelped as a hand wrapped around her wrist, when she looked back up she gasped at the way he was looking at her.

He slowly propped himself up on his elbow the grin getting wider across his face, Fuu shivered. His eyes were half open but she could tell they were glazed over and for the first time since she met him she feared him. The hand around her wrist got tighter and he tried to pull her closer, but she resisted. "Mugen stop you're hurting me," she choked out.

He didn't let go, but he quit squeezing her wrist so tightly. They stared at each other for several minutes and Fuu realized she was shaking. Finally he spoke in a commanding voice, "Listen up," he slurred "I'm not a fucking toy like Jin. If you toy with me you'll get hurt." Fuu was utterly confused. Her mouth fell open for speech, but she had no words.

Getting more confident she tried to pull her hand away but he just yanked her down so she was on her back. Suddenly he was on top of her leering at her. He held her wrist above her head but she was paralyzed just looking up at him. She could tell he was angry, but she had no idea why. "Mugen, if this is about our argument before you know I didn't mean those things," she said gently.

"No, this is about you and me," he growled. "I'm tired of being used, just because you think you're better than me."

"I don't," she started but was cut off.

"Bullshit," he yelled. "You always treated Jin better, liked him better than me, but that asshole never saved you unless it was convenient." His voice got softer, "And then you threw us away after we had served our purpose." Mugen was staring off into space and Fuu could tell he was losing his conviction, or about to pass out she couldn't decide.

She took a risk and with her free hand stroked the side of his face and whispered, "You're wrong." His face changed suddenly, he let her stroke his face for a moment before suddenly standing up and leaving. Fuu was reeling as she watched him go, she had no idea what to do. She decided not to follow him and laid back down. She played the scene in her head repeatedly until she fell into a light and unfruitful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When morning came she went through her routine. She washed up, dressed, and then started cooking breakfast. Mugen's door was closed, and she didn't bother to check for his presence. She was trying to decide how to treat him after what had happened during the night.

She had known before they separated that she had feelings for Mugen. Strong feelings that she was afraid of and swore she would never admit to him. She feared rejection, but she was terrified that he might be apathetic and say something like "So does that mean I'll get laid regularly now?" These fears prevented her from saying anything. Jin knew, he had always known, but never showed his support which meant that his disapproved.

Mugen's behavior had been strange, and Fuu was starting to conclude that he had feelings for her as well. That was the only sensible answer she could arrive at, no matter how many different times she analyzed it. Suddenly the front door opened and he walked in. He flung some fish in front of her on the counter and then sat in the corner. His hair was wet, but his clothes were dry. "Mugen, did you take a bath," she asked.

"Yeah, so whats' it to you," he snapped at her. Fuu decided to let it go and put salt on the fish and put them on a shelf. She had finished cooking right before he came in, and made him a double serving and brought the food to the table.

"Come on dig in," she said. Without a word he complied, sitting across from her and shoveling food into his mouth. They were about half way through their meal when she looked up and started "Mugen," but she was interrupted.

"Look I'm sorry about last night, I was drunk, I didn't know what I was talking about." He didn't look up; not even when he was done speaking. She wasn't that surprised, she decided to let it go.

"Yeah I figured that," she said casually "I was wondering how long you were going to be staying."

He looked up a little surprised then looked back down at his food and shrugged, "Dunno."

"I want to go with you," she said calmly. She watched his reaction, which was slightly delayed as the gravity of her words sunk in. He stopped chewing and looked up at her in horror and surprise.

"You what," he said with a full mouth.

"I want to go with you," she stated simply.

He swallowed his half chewed food still staring at her in surprise, "Why?"

"Because I do you baka. I'm tired of sitting here waiting for things to happen to me, I want to go with you and make things happen."

He cocked one eyebrow trying to figure out what she meant, and it was clear that he didn't catch the double meaning. "I don't have time to take care of your ass and save you all the time, so no."

"I'm not asking you to be my bodyguard again Mugen, just to be my traveling companion. We can keep each other company and help each other out."

"By help each other out you mean, you'll annoy me, and I'll have to save your ass. The answer is still no."

She was getting mad and she took his plate away and washed both their plates off, "Think about it before you give me an answer," she said forcefully and left for work.


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This will be the last teen rated chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.

She was exhausted. The tea house had been slammed and as a result she spent most of her day running in the weeds. There is a positive to every negative, and the positive to being busy was the money she made. She had doubled Michi's tips, which had left the girl speechless. The positive to her speechlessness was a lack of questioning on Michi's part about the stranger that had appeared the day before.

Daisuke was proud of Fuu's hard work that day, and he rewarded her with a large meal. Fuu decided to take the food home with her and share with Mugen. She was weighed down and somewhat awkward as she walked out of the tea house from the amount of food she carried. It was dusk so visibility was limited, and she didn't see the man leaning against the wall of the teahouse.

"Yo," a scruffy voice said. Fuu was startled, and lost control of the food she was carrying watching as half of her bundle fell towards the ground. She saw tattooed arms reach out and catch the falling food and smiled. "Klutz," Mugen mumbled.

"What are you doing here," she said cheerily.

"Came to walk you home," he took the remaining bundle from her arms and they began walking.

"What did you do today," she asked.

"Trained a little, and walked around mostly. I came by earlier but you were so busy I left. What is this shit anyway," he asked.

"Oh, Daisuke gave me a bunch of food for my hard work today," she chirped.

"Great, I'm starving."

Once they arrived at her house they worked together to get the food out so they could eat. The two gorged themselves for an hour until all the food was gone. After they were done eating they both laid on the floor holding their engorged bellies groaning. "That was amazing," she groaned. Mugen made a small gurgling sound of satisfaction, and a few seconds later she recognized his snoring.

Fuu went to his room and snatched the blanket off his bed returning to where he slept and carefully draped it over him. He didn't react, just continued snoring loudly. Fuu smiled and went to bed.

**A/N:** Running in the weeds is a term that servers use. We actually call it being in the weeds. So if you ever see your waitress or waiter running around they are in the weeds and be nice to them. I don't know what people in the Edo period called it, so I just went with what I know. If someone has a problem...take it up with someone who cares. o)


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: **This is the part I've been running to the entire time. Took me eight chapters to get there, but we're there. I would like to warn you that this chapter does have very mature content and themes. Not a lemon or a lime, or whatever. Just read. I'm done for the day, I'll leave you guys hanging for awhile unless people are just bugging the crap out of me to find out what happens next. But in my opinion this chapter ended well. Enjoy and review!

"_I can't run anymore," she thought as she looked in horror at the weapon that laid in front of her. She had never seen anything like it before, which heightened her fear. It was a large blade attached to a chain, which he seemed to have amazing control over. She fell to her knees, "I can't do this, I'm not strong enough," she though as tears streaked down her face. She was shaking as he came over to her, and her tears started flowing faster as his hands roamed over her body. He had shown her how powerless and weak she truly was, and drove the point home when he knocked the wind out of her._

_She didn't struggle as he carried her to the church. She had given up, she was broken and hopeless. Jin and Mugen wouldn't come, she had given them the out they had been waiting for. The only chance for survival she saw was not fighting. He threw her on the ground when they reached their destination. Her head spun from the sudden impact. He was right by her side rubbing her legs and lifting up her kimono as he did. She didn't say anything just closed her eyes while his hands got more aggressive. She almost watched from above as he took her innocence forcefully. She could hear herself whimpering and screaming in pain, and she could hear his laughter._

_Eventually everything faded to black and she heard someone scream "FUU!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He woke up with a start, not knowing why until he heard her screaming. He ran to her room in a panic, he had never heard her so loud or scared. He was shocked at what he saw. Nobody was there but her, she was asleep. She was still screaming so loudly her voice cracked, and was kicking and punching the air. He quickly lept into action pinning her legs between his own and holding her hands down. "Fuu wake up," he shouted. Somehow she managed to scream louder, and then he saw it. It immediately made his heart drop from his chest to his feet, she was crying. Not normal single drops of sadness, but a river of hysterics. He began to shake her yelling at her louder, but nothing seemed to be working. "FUU," he screamed desperately.

Her eyes finally shot open, but it was immediately clear that she had forgotten where she was because she struggled harder against him and started screaming "Let me go," as loud as she could. He shifted quickly so he was sitting next to her, and with the same swiftness he pulled her into his lap. She beat on his chest her eyes still closed, her whole body shaking. Her hair was a wreck parts of it plastered to her tear stained face. He held both of her tiny wrists in one of his hands and with the other gently swept her hair from her face and mouth. "Shusssh," he said gently "it's ok I've got you now Fuu."

He kept petting her head and when she stopped struggling her rubbed her back and rocked her gently like a child. "She looks so small," he thought. He handled her as if she was the most breakable object on earth, and she cried into his chest getting his gii soaking wet. After she was done crying and breathing normally again he lifted up her chin so he could look at her face.

Her big brown eyes slowly opened, they were bloodshot and sad, and her bottom lip was still trembling. He pet the top of her head again, "Fuu," he said in a tone he had not used since he found her in the church, "what happened."

She spoke softly still gasping for hair every now and then, "I had--a bad dream."

"That wasn't a normal dream." he thought, but he remained gently. He wiped some of her tears away, "about what Fuu."

She shook her head and closed her eyes a few more tears spilling out of the corners. "I can't tell you," she said suddenly.

"You can tell me anything," he reassured her.

She was starting to get upset again and her tears came faster "No, you'll get angry."

He held her tighter and pulled her face up to him again, "No I won't, please tell me."

Her resolve was breaking he could feel her body giving up and she sighed softly laying her head against his shoulder and started to speak softly. "You remember that guy that kidnapped me the last time?"

"Yeah."

"Its about him, and what he did to me."

He felt his heart clinch and his breath stop for half a second but he regained control rubbing her back and petting her hair, "What did he do to you Fuu?"

"He touched me, and then forced me to…" she choked on her words, but she didn't need to say anything else; Mugen knew. He struggled to control the rage that was building up inside of him, he was sure his whole body was shaking from keeping it inside, but he continued to comfort her. He slowly regained control, but his voice wasn't as soft.

"Why didn't you tell us Fuu," he asked almost harshly.

She got hysterical again, and he struggled to understand her "I was embarrassed, and scared. I didn't want you to know cause then I knew you would never want me even though you already didn't but who would want a ruined woman, nobody!" She spoke so quickly it took him a moment for the gravity of what she said to hit him.

"You were afraid I wouldn't want you," he was shocked. She simply whimpered and nodded. He was somehow humbled by this, and he took her face in both his hands and whispered "silly girl," right before he kissed her.


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Yay for updates! Thanks for all of the sweet comments about the last chapter...I hope this one lives up to expectations. I actually wrote this while I was serving jury duty this morning. I'm on a jury tomorrow so I doubt I'll get to write, but for half the day today I was sitting in a very cold room just waiting. I'd like to take the opportunity to apologize for the length of time it took me to update. From the beginning of the story I had wanted to get to the point I got last chapter and hadn't really thought about where I was going to go afterward. I needed time to think about the characters, how they would react, and what they would do. It is difficult to get inside Mugen's head and I still think I've managed to make him a little wimpier than he would be. I justify this by him growing up a bit, and having time to accept things. ANYWAY...enough rambling from me. Please let me know what you think. And thanks again for the comments. To those that gave me great praise at the beginning of this adventure I'd love to know what you think!! Read and enjoy!

"You were afraid I wouldn't want you," he was shocked. She simply whimpered and nodded. He was somehow humbled by this, and he took her face in both his hands and whispered "silly girl," right before he kissed her.

She was shocked when his lips crashed on hers, it took her a moment to react and respond. She was clutching onto him as they kissed, almost afraid that he would disappear and she would wake up. The kiss seemed like it lasted for hours, but it was only for a few moments, then he pulled away. She looked up into his grey eyes, which were softer. She was confused, but she knew that Mugen kissing her was exactly what she wanted.

He gently laid her down and adjusted so he was laying next to her on his back, then he pulled her back in. She rest her head on his lower shoulder and curled up into him, with one arm over his hard abs. One of his arms was wrapped around her holding her close and the other gently stroked her arm.

She tried to fight sleep for several minutes, but she was utterly exhausted. Very soon she was lightly snoring in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched her sleep for hours, watching for any sign of the nightmare returning; but she slept peacefully. Somewhere Mugen's anger was boiling, it had been calmed by Fuu's despair, but as he started thinking about it he was getting more pissed off. The shitty thing about the whole situation is he had already killed the asshole that did this to her, so his normal reaction of revenge and slaughter was impossible.

He was beginning to get mad at himself for ever letting her out of his sight for one second. "Stupid," he thought, "if only I had gotten there sooner." He kept watching her sleep, but couldn't get the mental image out of his head of Fuu being violated. He knew she had been beat up, he could tell when he saw her, but he couldn't imagine someone doing that to a girl who was practically still a child.

He began to wonder if Jin knew about what happened to Fuu "I'll kill him if he did," he thought. Eventually he started to grasp what he had done in kissing Fuu. He didn't regret it, but he was somewhat uncomfortable. Fuu had always been someone he had protected, even if he wasn't sure why, and the thought of hurting her disturbed him. Now everything had changed, he had acted on his weakness the second he discovered that her feelings were returned.

Over the years of knowing her, and watching her he had become extremely attached to Fuu. He had watched her and somewhat protected her for three years, following her while she traveled in the shadows, keeping her safe. He would work odd jobs in towns she would stop in, and as much as he wanted to let her go and move on with his life every time he tried he almost immediately returned.

When Fuu came here and decided to stay Mugen became uncomfortable. It was hard to hide somewhere so small for a long period of time. He struck a deal with the tea shop owner, and paid him to build her a house; so she would be safe. This is when he left; he had convinced himself that he needed her to be safe, and once she was he could leave. He tried his best, he had been gone a year and a half at sea, where he thought he belonged; but the absence of Fuu proved to be intolerable after only a few months. As soon as he was able he returned, and now here he was, holding her and finally keeping her safe in the light instead of in the shadows. He was happy, and rolled on his side, moving her head to his bicep and stroked her hair and slowly fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuu slowly woke up, curling closer to the warmth in front of her, when she felt a hand run through her hair. She opened her eyes and smiled, Mugen was asleep in front of her holding her close to him. "He kissed me last night," she thought amazed. She watched him snore then ran her fingers through his unkempt hair. "Wow, its really soft," she thought. She looked down from his hair back to his face and was startled when she saw his eyes were open looking at her. She quickly moved her hand away smiling modestly "Morning."

Mugen didn't say anything just grunted softly, but didn't remove his eyes from hers, which made her a little uncomfortable. "Did you sleep well," she asked in a chipper tone.

He groaned and rolled his eyes untangling himself from her carefully and rolling on his side so that she was staring at his back, "Not as good as you apparently," he grunted.

Fuu was hurt, she simply didn't understand what was going on and she felt hot tears build up in her eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothin,'" he huffed.

She stared at the back of his head confused and unable to move. After a few moments she became furious. "Look Mugen, I don't know what last night was all about but I don't need your pity, or your help, so if that was all it was then leave," she commanded.

Mugen didn't roll over but she saw him sigh, "Look girlie stop with the dramatics, I'm just tired, and your voice is too high pitched and winy for me to handle right now."

Fuu was about to get mad and come back at him with an unnecessary insult when she realized that he was just saying to get on her nerves, and she smiled. "Alright well, I've got to go to work," and she got up to get ready, but faster than she could blink there was a hand around her wrist. She turned to see a pair of cold steel eyes glaring at her.

"Work can wait, cause you ain't goin' anywhere without me."

She stared at him in disbelief, and she was about to argue with him until he pulled her back down into his arms. She was practically sprawled on top of him, but where she was tense he was perfectly relaxed. He began stroking her hair and after a few minutes she was relaxed as well enjoying his scent. Mugen had a different smell from anyone she had ever met, "Its kind of like smelling the woods near the ocean," she thought "it all smells like dirt, but it has the slightest hint of sea salt." While most sane people would think this was a bad smelling combination it meant comfort to Fuu.

When his breathing began to even out she looked up to him. The movement seemed to wake him a little and she could see him looking at her though the tiny slit in his eyes. "You know," she said cautiously, "it's a very small town nothing is going to happen."

He grunted and closed his eyes tightening his grip on her. She didn't understand why he was being so overly protective all of the sudden. "Mugen, really I'll be fine. You can sleep while I'm at work." She looked up at him and without warning her rolled her over so he was on top of her. He hovered there for a moment, just looking at her. "Mu-" she was cut off by his lips covering hers.

He wasn't as gentle as the night before, but he still wasn't rough with her. She felt herself giving in and she closed her eyes letting out a soft sigh. This gave him an opening to slip his tongue in her mouth. He was being tasteful and after a couple of seconds he pulled away settling so that he was half way on top of her. She felt his lips on her neck and then he whispered in her ear "I already told you, you're not leaving my sight. The teahouse will be there tomorrow."

Fuu accepted defeat and relaxed.


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Alright so now the ideas are flowing and I have another point I'm running to. Can't tell you what it is, but yeah. I wanted to write a bit more than this, but I'm afraid there are other things that need to be done. Like playing halo3 for example. I got off jury duty today so it'll be more of writing when I feel like it, and I'm off work. Just so all of you know; that never happens. I almost always write on the weekends. Enjoy!

Also I don't own SC...throwing that out that again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mugen was exhausted from thinking too hard. The shit of it was he still hadn't reached a real answer, and he still had a problem, Fuu. He didn't know what the hell to do about her; he sure as hell couldn't leave her, but he couldn't stay either. So he slept practically on top of her, and he slept hard.

When he started to wake up he nestled his head further into his pillow grinding his lower half into her a bit. "God that feels good," he thought. His brain had completely lapsed on where exactly he was, mainly because of his morning wood. He continued grinding and slowly opened his eyes only to see a hand come flying at his face.

"Pervert," Fuu screamed and pushed him off her and he crashed to the floor.

Mugen was now totally awake and in pain, "You bitch what the hell is wrong with you," he yelled back slowly standing up.

"You disgust me," she said simply "I'm not one of your whores."

"If you're so disgusted by me then why did you let me sleep in your bed and let me kiss you," he added extra emphasis on the "and." He knew he had won because Fuu sat there with her head bowed in silence. "Whatever," he scoffed. His stomach growled loudly "I need food and booze, come on girlie get ready."

"I want to take a bath first," she finally looked him in the eye.

"You can bathe after we eat now get your shit," he commanded.

"No," she said in an irritable voice "you go get food, and I'll take a bath and we'll meet back here and eat."

"No way, you ain't runnin' off alone, I told you earlier," he was beginning to get irritated himself.

She raised her voice just a little "Mugen I'll be fine, the bath isn't far away from the house, and in case you haven't noticed I did just fine without you around."

He was getting pissed, he didn't understand why she couldn't accept that he wasn't going to leave her. He honestly thought she would be pleased. "Look brat, we'll figure this out later right now I'm fucking starving and I ain't gonna sit around some hot spring waiting for you waiting to eat." He had gotten very close to her face, and his eyes had turned cold. He noticed she looked almost afraid "good," he thought "she should be."

"What if I made something here," she asked softly.

"Fine," he said and went to the dining room sitting down at the table picking his ear. Fuu came in a few minutes later and started to boil some dumplings. He watched her in silence starting to feel a little guilty for their argument. He knew it really wasn't her fault, he would be pissed if someone was telling him what to do. He sighed softly and looked over at her "Hey," he muttered. She looked up but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry," he said "about being a jerk. I won't let anything happen to you ever again Fuu, it's a promise I made to myself a long time ago and I'm now making to you. But I don't really know how to keep that promise without never letting you out of my sight again."

She was staring at him in awe "Mugen--" she started, but thought better of it. She plated the dumplings and poured some tea and took him his meal and sat down across him. He dug in immediately and she followed suit.

After every last dumpling was consumed Fuu got up to wash the dishes, but he stood taking them from her. "You go get ready for your bath, I'll take care of this," he said. She smiled and complied.

A few minutes later she emerged with her hair down and a bar of soap and a towel in her hands. He started for the door and she followed. They walked down the road to the bathhouse together, him in front her behind. Eventually he slowed down so she was walking next to him. The bathhouse was empty when they arrived. Mugen's mind couldn't help but wander to highly impure things as Fuu set her things down next to the bath.

"Turn around," she commanded. He complied and a second later herd movement in the water. "Ok," she said.

He turned to face her and went close to the edge of the tub and sat with his feet crossed in front of him. She looked amazing. She was at the edge of the stone tub with her elbows propped up on the side, and he head resting on her arms. He couldn't see anything except her shoulders, but that was more than enough to get his mind going. To distract himself, and so he didn't jump her right then and there, he thought of Jin.

"Hey Fuu," he saw her look up "did Jin know what happened to you?"

Her face darkened, "Why does it matter," she asked.

"It just does, now tell me; did Jin know about what that guy did to you?"

"Yes, he figured it out after you guys woke up," she sounded annoyed.

He felt his temper rising. He needed to break something, or someone. "I'll fuckin' kill him," he said through his teeth.

"Why because he figured it out and you didn't," she was getting attitude with him.

"No," he wasn't thinking clearly anymore "because he didn't do a fucking thing to take care of you. He left it all to me. I had to do everything, and he is supposed to be some moral samurai, but he won't even help someone he considers a friend."

"Mugen what are you talking about?"

Suddenly it all came out, everything. How he had followed her, paid the teashop owner to build her a house, and then coming back. "I took care of you not even knowing about that shit, and what did he do…nothing."

She looked confused, yet extremely happy "Mugen--"

He interrupted her, "don't get all sappy or make it into more than it is." He couldn't believe what he saw next. She climbed out of the tub and walked to him. Her bindings were practically invisible, his eyes grew wide and all thought left his brain as he looked over her beautiful body.

She kneeled down next to him, and took his face between her hands. He reluctantly looked into her eyes. She was smiling and she said softly "thank you," and kissed him.

A/N: I would also like to respond to some comments left in the past. I do not know if Fuu was raped. I personally feel that it is implied, but it can be interpreted as both ways. It is terrible and sad, but that is what I think happened.


	13. Chapter 11

A/N: I know...I'm sorry don't yell! I've been kind of consumed in life. Looking for a new job, reading some books, playing some halo. I was running to this point...I got there and thought to myself "something doesn't feel right, I want to think about this." Half of this chapter has literally been saved on my computer for two weeks and I didn't want to post it. I wanted to be totally sure it fit with where I think I want to go with the story. The thing about this form of writing it I believe it is more rushed...not that I've ever written anything before. Right now I've very badly sunburned from a weekend on the lake. I finished off the chapter...and will hopefully have time to write more this week. I've discovered that knowing what you want to do in a story isn't hard...its getting from point A to point B, then to point C etc etc. Anyway...thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! They make me so happy every time I check my e-mail and remind me that "hey you really need to stop procrastinating and work on that damn story of yours." So you guys as a collective owe me posting this chapter to yourselves...without you it might not have happened for much longer. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

She kneeled down next to him, and took his face between her hands. He reluctantly looked into her eyes. She was smiling and she said softly "thank you," and kissed him.

He didn't react until she pulled away from him. From the look on his face she could tell he was in total shock, when she went back to the tub he didn't stop her. She was beginning to wonder if she had done something wrong. She looked away no longer able to look at his shocked face anymore, and then she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

She looked back to see Mugen half naked behind her, and he pushed her forward then eased into the water behind her. His arms wrapped around her stomach and he pulled her against his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Listen Fuu you have a decision to make," he spoke softly, but she could hear the sound of his voice resonate through his chest. "I'm not the type to sit still ya know…I want you to come with me, but I'll understand if you don't want to."

Fuu turned around to look at him, she saw the sincerity in his face, but fear in his eyes. She was hesitant to give him an answer without thinking about it first. Mugen was dangerous, he had been dangerous when they traveled together before, and she was sure that he remained basically the same now. "Can I have a few days to think about it," she asked.

He looked a bit relieved and nodded. They sat there enjoying the bath for a long time, Fuu had turned around so her back was leaning aginst Mugen's chest and her head rested on his shoulder. She could hear his light breathing and was beginning to doze off when she felt his hands move from around her waist and hot breath on her neck. She tensed up a little bit, not sure if she was ready for this type of intimacy with Mugen. When he felt her tense up his hands came to a halt right below her breasts. "Something wrong," he wispered.

The last thing in the world she wanted to talk about was her psyical boundry issues, so she improvised. "Where will be go if I leave here with you," she asked in a chipper voice. Her distraction worked and his hands went back to their position around her waist. "Dunno," he mumbled "prolly just wander around until we get to the coast." She was missing something that seemed important, but let it go for another thought "what will you do if we see Jin," she asked. She felt his body tense up a bit, she could tell that on his part this was unintentional. "Fuu, I can't make any promises when it comes to me and Jin" he responded carefully, "but I will promise that whatever happens you won't be there to see it."

She didn't like his answer and was about to protest when his lips came down on her neck, right below her ear. She somehow lost the ability to think, his gently sucking and kissing her neck sent shivers through her entire body and she groaned softly. She felt him chuckle, embarrassed she blushed trying to pull away, but he wouldn't allow it, he pulled her in closer. "Look," he said "I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't wanna do, if you want me to stop tell me, but don't pull away because of some lame ass reason." She felt his lips on her neck again and she allowed him to kiss her a few more times before saying softly "stop." He immediately froze and his arms became loose around her. She turned around slowly and looked at him. His face was slightly scruffier than normal and he looked slightly frustrated but not angry. He watched her as she ran her hand down his cheek, gently rubbing his scriff with her thumb. She slowly leaned down and starting kissing his neck, he tasted salty, like sweat, and she began to wonder if she tasted like that. She kissed his neck four times before pulling away and getting out of the tub. She heard him grumble followed by the sound of footsteps walking toward the cold water pump, as he walked behind her she heard him mutter "fuckin' tease."


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright ladies and gents, here is an update. I was beginning to feel guilty reading all of these other fanfics and having not taken the time to update my own story. I've read some incredible fanfics today, which makes me want to try a little bit harder as far as writing more frequently, having longer chapters, and just all over better writing. Meh, we'll see how long that sticks around. Once again, thanks so much for the nice comments and for the adds for various favorite things, it really does make me smile. I'm now doing this as much for myself as I am for my readers so if I'm taking to long to update feel free to chastise me publicly for it. Enjoy!**

As they walked back to Fuu's from the bathhouse Mugen laced his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. To him it seemed like years since he had been able to simply not think and just enjoy the scenery. He was so consumed in the clear night sky that he failed to notice Fuu had stopped in front of him and he ran directly into her, knocking her down and falling with her.

"What the hell woman," he screamed as he quickly got off her and on his knees looking down at her.

She pointed ahead directly at her house, remaining in silent shock. Mugen turned his head in the direction of her finger only to see a house in flames. It took him a moment to realize that it was Fuu's house. "Holy shit," he screamed standing up quickly and pulling her with him in one motion. "Come on Fuu, we might still have time to put it out," he had only taken a few steps when he realized she wasn't following. He turned "move your ass," he yelled.

She started laughing, softly at first but they slowly grew to loud cackles; Mugen was dumbfounded. He slowly approached her placing a hand on her shoulder, "hey get it together girl, if you don't you're going to lose your house," he was being as gentle as he could.

She continued to laugh wiping away tears from the corners of her eyes. "Oh Mugen, don't you get it," she asked between what had now become giggles. Mugen didn't get it, she had clearly lost her mind, and there was only one thing to do. He sat down next to her determined to watch the house burn to the ground. This seemed to snap her out of her fire educed hysteria because she slowly stopped laughing and sat next to him.

After a moment of silence she took his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. He looked at her, with shock, but if anyone else had seen his face it would have clearly read "bitch now you've really lost your mind." Fuu, however, didn't seem to notice or care, Mugen couldn't be sure. He allowed this simple display of affection to slide since the bitch was watching her house burn and slowly put his arm around her. She let out a gentle sigh and looked up at him "this means I'll be going with you, you know. I have no reason to stay now."

The shock of the evening never seemed to end, Mugen wasn't sure how much more he could take. First she had come onto him wet and with hardly any clothes one, she laughed as her house burnt down making no attempt to extinguish the fire, now she was agreeing to be with him. For a fleeting moment Mugen thought he understood why women faint, because it seemed like reality had just completely disappeared and he wasn't sure which emotion he should react with. Regaining himself he rationalized that women are weak and that he was not, so he reacting the way that he should. He simply tightened his arm around her a bit and smiled "as if I ever had any doubt."

They sat in the middle of the road for another hour watching as the blaze slowly subsided, never parting from their casual embrace. Mugen found himself suddenly tired from what he would deem as a very fucked up day, and decided that it was time to sleep. He slowly uncoiled his arm from Fuu's waist and stood up. "come on girlie lets use your house as a camp fire and make camp."

He heard her reluctantly follow as he walked to the back of the house removing his gii and folding it into a little ball. He promptly plopped down on the soft grass with his arms and legs spread out to his sides. She looked down at him clearly expecting some kind of different sleeping arrangements. Reading her mind he cocked a brow at her "what you too good for the ground now," he asked sarcastically.

"Well it is pretty dirty, we don't have a mat or anything," she asked.

An malicious grin crossed Mugen's face "I'll be your mat baby, you can sleep on top of me any day."

She struggled to restrain her laughter and without considering the pirates pride she quickly retorted "how is that any cleaner than the dirt." She lost her self restraint and started laughing again, more at the entire situation and both of their witty comments combined. Mugen clearly didn't get the joke and rolled on his side, his pride clearly wounded. Fuu had sat next to him during another fit of laughter, but when she stopped she saw Mugen's sulking form. "Hey," she said softly, but he didn't respond.

Mugen was furious, and was having vivid day dreams of making her choke on her laughter, but he restrained himself knowing he would hate himself for all eternity if her harmed her. He felt a hand on his bicep and he looked up at her. She looked completely determined, a sight he rarely saw from her, and god was it cute. With all her might she pushed on his right shoulder until he was laying on his back again. She quickly mounted him, straddling his abdomen. Lost in bewilderment the first thing that crossed his mind was "nope, its gonna keep getting weirder and weirder," immediately followed by "who cares, this is hot!"

She leaned closer to him inches away from his face, but he was frozen to the spot. "Hey," she said almost seductively, "if the invitation is still open I'd much rather sleep on a hot, yet currently clean pirate than the ground." Mugen couldn't believe his ears, Fuu was talking dirty, and while he could already feel his pants getting tighter it didn't seem right.

"Fuu, if you're gonna talk to me like that I want it to happen before, during, or after sex; not when you're trying to apologize." By the look on her face he knew he had managed to turn the tables around, so he continued "now, if you'd like to apologize instead go for it, if not I'm happy to settle for hot heavy makeup sex."

Fuu's jaw dropped, and Mugen's grin widened, but he patiently waiting. "I'm sorry Mugen, I really wasn't laughing at you."

He simply nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to him gently kissing her on the lips, "you're forgiven brat now go to sleep."


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: I've been reading so many fanfics in the Spirited Away section it has somewhat inspired me. But I'm also very sad because most of them have been left unfinished and untouched. This has increased my desire to continue on with my story, and maybe (just maybe) start a new one. But I know how I get side tracked...so I promise I will finish this one...though it may take me a long time. Lets just say I have big plans. Moving on...no luck on jobs yet, but I haven't been activly persuing it like I should. I also discovered tonight that I have a type of rash on my midsection caused from drumroll hot tubs. My friend Jackie got it as well...seeing as we were in the same hot tub at the same time, but her sister and mother are somehow rash free. I could describe how absolutly sexy I am at this very moment, but all of you might just start stalking me. As you might be able to tell I'm in a slightly goofy mood tonight as I'm sure is reflected in my latest installment here. To get to more serious business (YOU WANT TO READ THIS PART) I want to know what you guys want. Think of this as a choose your own adventure if you will...would you like more action in the next chapter, or more romance? I put it to a vote. You'll get both either way...just kind of want to know what you guys are in the mood for. The quicker the votes come...the sooner I'll write. Happy reading!**

"Bitch!"

"Idiot!"

Birds fled the area as two voices erupted into what had been a calm morning.

"I don't care about your stupid friends, I don't want to stay here another day. You said you were coming with me so MOVE YOUR ASS!"

Fuu's face was becoming red with anger, and to Mugen's surprise she stormed off down the path. "No way," he thought "that couldn't have worked." Momentarily stunned Mugen watched the distance between them grow. He forced himself to snap out of his daze and sprinted to catch up. During his short run he decided it was best to stay behind the crazy, red-faced female lacing his hands behind his head with a smile of victory across his face.

He wasn't quite sure when it happened, but after twenty minutes of walking he looked forward and Fuu was gone. Panic quickly rushed through his body as he spun around looking for her, only to spot her walking down the path toward town. He huffed in frustration, "knew it couldn't be that easy," and he took off. As he began catching up to her he screamed "oi." When he received no response he yelled louder "oi bitch, where you goin.'"

He almost collided with her as she suddenly turned releasing her full wrath upon him. "You are not the boss of me," she screamed "I'm going to say goodbye to my friends and there is nothing you can do short of knocking me out and carrying me away that will stop me, BAKA!" She immediately turned and continued to make her way to the tea house.

Mugen was glued to the spot, his jaw hanging wide open. As he recovered from her verbal attack the last thing he wanted to do was retaliate; which was unusual. All Mugen wanted to do at that very moment was tackle her and take her right there. "That was quite possibly the hottest thing she has ever done," he thought with an evil grin. "The second we get out of this town…" his mind became full of lude images that made his temperature rise.

As Fuu entered the tea house everyone seemed to perk up. "Fuu," exclaimed Atsuko "you've returned from your vacation so soon?"

Guilt suddenly washed over Fuu. They had been so nice to her, treated her like family, and now she was abandoning them to run off with a man they didn't even know. Atsuko seemed to sense Fuu's sudden sadness and approached her with a warm smile. "Do not feel sad child, you have been blessed with the greatest and more rare gift in the world, and we are all extremely happy for you."

Fuu looked into Atsuko's kind eyes and smiled, "thank you, I can't begin to express my gratitude for everything you've done for me."

Daisuke approached and put his arm around her gently, "no child, thank you for bringing so much happiness to us all; we will miss you." Fuu hugged them both at the same time gently wiping tears away from her eyes. Michi was standing behind them patiently waiting her turn to say goodbye. Fuu reluctantly pulled away from the couples gentle embrace and approached her friend.

"You'll come visit someday right," Michi asked timidly.

Fuu smiled softly, "nothing could keep me away."

Michi nodded and hugged her friend tightly "don't take any shit okay, and keep his hot ass in line." Fuu couldn't help but to laugh and nodded silently. Fuu spotted Mugen leaning against the door frame waiting and she slowly pulled away from Michi.

"Well…I have to go," she finally said. She walked toward Mugen and he pushed off of the doorway, returning outside. Her three friends followed them out watching them walk away, and Fuu waved back at them shouting brightly "goodbye, I'll never forget you."

As the town became a distant speck behind them Fuu's pace began to slow and she fell behind Mugen. He slowed down slightly until he heard her sniffling. He turned to see Fuu frantically wiping her eyes as tears spilled from them. "Oi, what's wrong with you," he demanded. Fuu just shook her head not looking up. "Quit your blubbering bitch and move, we ain't got all fuckin' day you know."

Fuu tensed her tears almost stopping instantly, "asshole," she screamed "I just left all of my friends and the only family I've had in three years for you. If you call me a bitch one more time I swear I'll go back and never speak to you again!" She stormed ahead, but didn't get far before Mugen attacked her from behind pinning her to a tree.

The shock on her face was priceless as Mugen's face slowly go closer to hers. He kissed her neck then whispered in her ear while playing with her hair. "Careful girlie, you're so sexy when you're angry that it's turning me on." With that he captured her mouth with his.


	16. Chapter 14

Fuu was in total shock as Mugen pinned her to the tree and his lips crashed down on hers

Fuu was in total shock as Mugen pinned her to the tree and his lips crashed down on hers. Her brain started functioning again, all of her anger gone, and she started to kiss him back only to have him pull away. She opened her eyes to see his back walking back toward the road. "Let's go we have a long walk ahead of us," his voice was calm, as if nothing had happened.

Fuu couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face, she realized her life would never be the same traveling with Mugen, and she would defiantly never be bored. She pushed off the tree and ran to catch up with him, slowing her pace to a walk when she was next to him. "So where are we going exactly," she asked.

"The coast," he said simply.

"Why, what is there," she inquired.

"Water, and boats," he looked down at her from the corner of his eye.

"So you're going to be fishing?"

He threw in hands up in the air, "stop asking so many damn questions, can't you shut your trap for 5 whole minutes?"

Fuu folded her arms across her chest, huffing softly and looking away. They continued to walk in silence for hours. Her mouth was getting dry and her feet were killing her, she desperately wanted to stop and rest, but didn't want to give him a reason to be angry with her again. An hour later she couldn't take it anymore and she moved to a large rock sliding down to the ground, her legs neatly tucked under her. "I need a break," her voice was scratchy and weak from lack of moisture.

He didn't argue, instead her sat next to her and handed her his water. She drank greedily at first slowing down when she started to feel cramps in her stomach from drinking too fast. Once she was finished she handed the pouch back to him. She closed her eyes, her head against the rock, but she could hear him slurping the water next to her. She was almost asleep when he broke the silence.

"We'll get to the river in a couple of hours, we'll stop and camp there for the night."

She was too tired to care at this point, it had been two years since she had walked this far, and the rocky terrain wasn't easy to navigate; she answered with a simply "mmhumm."

Mugen's posture became more rigid when she didn't respond and he just looked at her. She looked at him, and he opened his mouth as if to speak, then looked away and stood up slowly. "Lets go then, breaks over," he commanded while standing, then slowly moping away.

Fuu couldn't help but grin "Good," she thought "he should feel bad. I'll keep this up for a little while." She wasn't usually the type for childish games, but Mugen had been moody all day, and he was lashing out at the only person that was around.

By the time they reached the river Fuu's feet were numb, but throbbing. She quickly sat on a fallen tree rubbing her aching feet. Mugen just glanced at her then said flatly "I'm going to get firewood, don't do anything stupid."

Fuu suddenly felt guilty thinking that maybe she was being too harsh on Mugen. Lost in thought she made her way down to the river bank. She took off her sandals and hiked her kimono up, and slowly made her way down to the water. She sat on a rock covered in moss and put her feet in the water.

She watched the sun set to her right, feeling rather peaceful she lay down on the shore her eyes slowly closing as she drifted to sleep.

"Fuu," someone screamed. She pulled her prune looking feet out of the water and put on her sandals rubbing her eyes. "Fuu," Mugen screamed again.

"Great," she muttered to herself "I fell asleep; he is going to be in a great mood." She got up and started running toward his voice "Mugen," she yelled desperately. She didn't have to search for much longer, he grabbed her arm and to her surprise he pulled her into his chest. He smelled like sweat and dirt, but his scent comforted her.

"Where the fuck have you been, I've been searching for you for an hour," his grip tightened around her slightly.

Fuu had only just noticed how dark it was, the last remnants of day light were almost gone. She hugged him back, "I'm sorry I worried you, I fell asleep by the river."

He let her out of the embrace but grabbed her hand pulling her along, "come on, I'm hungry."

The campsite was far from homey; the wood that Mugen gathered had been thrown down in the middle of the small clearing. "I guess he really was worried," she thought while she blindly fondled their things looking for the sleeping mats while Mugen gathered the wood in a pile and started the fire.

It didn't take the pair long to settle in, and begin eating some food they brought from the town. There were both quiet for awhile after finishing their dinner. Fuu stared at the fire feeling sort of uncomfortable. She glanced at Mugen, he was laying on his back with his hands behind his head just staring at the trees. Fuu let out a small sigh, wishing she knew what to say.

"Something wrong," he asked.

"No, well maybe, I dunno," she said softly pulling her knees to her chest.

Mugen huffed while he stood up and moved next to her, he seemed to be struggling with something. She waited and watched as he looked back up at the trees, "I was a jerk today wasn't I," it wasn't really a question.

"Yeah," she sounded small and she laid her head on her knees.

"You know I don't mean it right? I'm…I've…" he was struggling but Fuu waiting patiently. "I don't really get attached to women," he said "so I guess what I'm saying is—I don't really know how to act."

She smiled at him and bumped her shoulder into his, "its okay Mugen I get it. Just don't be such a gigantic jerk," she smiled up at him, and he smiled back. He ran his fingers though her hair and slowly moved his face to hers. Fuu wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. The angle was wrong, it was awkward to kiss someone that was sitting next you. Fuu needed to be closer, so she moved to his lap putting her hands on the side of his face to hold him in the kiss.

Mugen let out a husky groan and his hands clung to her, the kiss intensified becoming more urgent. The kiss was amazing and Fuu lost her train of thought until Mugen began untying her kimono. She pulled away quickly leaving him stunned. "Mugen what are you doing?" He didn't answer, just stood up with her in his arms and carried her to his sleeping mat.

"Just relax will ya, you know you want to," he responded nonchalantly. He kissed her neck as he carried her, sending shivers down her spine.

Fuu wasn't convinced as he laid her down still kissing her neck. "Mugen, stop."

**A/N: I'm so very sorry it took me so long to post an update. I've been kind of consumed with reading. Plus I wanted to make this chapter longer than the past few have been. Thanks to everyone for the fantastic reviews! **

**I need input again. I've never written a lemon before, and I'm kind of torn if I should even try. I'm not really sure if you guys are into that...so I thought I'd ask. I will write one if there seems to be interest, if not I'll eventually lead you to it and let you guys use your imaginations as to what exactly it was like. Whichever you prefer...I guess it really depends on how tame this fanfic should be. I'm mostly concerned because I don't want to offend anyone. Please let me know!**


	17. Chapter 15

"Mugen, stop,"

Those two words again; his stomach churned and his hands instinctively balled into fists. He was able to move his lips away from her neck, moving so his forehead rested on the ground above her shoulder; this took all of his will power and strength. He remained hovering above her, his rugged breaths moving her hair.

His body screamed for hers, he was suddenly angry that he was being denied again. "Damnit Fuu," he whispered his voice shaking "I'm not him, when are you going to understand that." He looked at her after a long moment of silence, she was crying. "Fuck," he muttered, immediately trying to comfort her. "Listen, don't pay attention to me. One day, hopefully sooner rather than later, all that shit will disappear and then you'll want to jump my bones."

"Mugen," she sniffled.

He stopped her by putting his finger over her mouth and rolled over on his side holding her gently. "Look, it is alright. Forget about it and get some rest."

Fuu nodded and curled up in his arms. He waited until her breathing slowed down before prying himself away from her. Fuu was a heavy sleeper; he knew she wouldn't wake up. He glanced back as he darted into the forest. 'What the fuck am I doing' he thought 'I'm fuckin' nuts over this broad and she doesn't even put out!' Mugen huffed as he continued to run. 'I could leave now and she wouldn't be too far away to go back.' Deep down he knew this wasn't an option.

He stopped running and plopped down on a fallen log. 'Why the fuck did you have to go and get feelings for the bitch.'

'You always had them,' he answered himself frankly.

'Keh, whatever. I should have stayed gone, left her alone. Just like Jin had the sense to do.'

_Flashback a year and a half:_

_He was walking through the almost empty streets of a town he couldn't remember when he saw Jin. They barely acknowledged each other, but started walking side by side to the nearest bar. Mugen immediately ordered a bottle of sake and followed Jin to an isolated corner of the bar. He poured himself a glass drinking its contents quickly before looking Jin in the eye "yo," he mumbled. _

"_You've been watching over Fuu," Jin stated._

"_I know where she is, but I haven't been watching her or nothin'."_

"_You should be," he remarked pushing his glasses further up his nose._

"_And why the fuck should I," he asked as he poured himself another glass of sake._

"_It isn't over for her; they still have a hit out for life…and ours."_

"_I'm not worried about it," he said as he lifted the glass to his mouth quickly swallowing the contents._

"_She can't protect herself, you should protect her."_

"_Why don't you do Mr. high and mighty? Why is that shit always put on me," his voiced raised about six notches._

"_I simply came to warn you, there is nothing I can do." He stood up and made his way to the door without a second glance. Mugen could do nothing but finish his sake and ponder the situation. The very next day he traveled to the Kiso Valley and worked out a deal with the tea shop owner._

Mugen interlaced his fingers behind his head and looked up at the sky. 'I gotta get her off this island,' he thought, 'otherwise she'll never be safe.' He shuddered a bit at the thought of something happening to her, and hastily made his way back to their camp. "Keh," he huffed, "not while I'm around."

Fuu hadn't moved at all throughout his absence. 'Good to know if I need relief I can seek it elsewhere and she'll never know,' he mused as he settled back in next to her. The movement caused her to stir a bit and she cuddled into him. He couldn't help but grin and gently moved a rogue piece of hair from her face and brought his lips to her forehead. "I guess this is love," he whispered as he pulled his lips away from her face and watched her sleep until his eyes shut for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuu pressed against the hard warm body behind her 'I could get used to waking up like this,' she thought. His snores still rang in her ears, and she slowly turned around in his arms to face him. Mugen's arm tightened around her slightly after she settled down again, and his erratic snoring from her movement evened out.

She smiled to herself as she watched him sleep. She slowly reached up and softly laid her hand on his cheek. His skin was so dark compared to her fair complexion. He was her complete opposite in almost every way. She started to make a list in her head: He was hard, she was soft; his hair couldn't be controlled, hers was fine and felt like silk; his eyes were small and wild; hers were big and doe-like. She stopped making her pointless list when she started thinking about their differing libidos.

She suddenly felt guilty for leading him on; she knew how Mugen was, and how hard he was trying to be patient. 'He must really care about me' she observed, 'otherwise he would have found someone else.' This realization made her smile and she gently stroked his stubble covered cheek. His snoring didn't stop but he did groan softly. Thinking this side of Mugen was adorable she brought her other hand up to his long fluffy hair and began running her fingers though it. He reacted with another soft groan and continued to caress and pet him while watching him sleep.

'Gods help me for how much I love this man,' she thought. In this moment she wanted him, every bit of him, especially his heart. In Mugen-like form she dove in kissing him without even thinking, her tongue slowly sliding into his slightly ajar mouth as she wrapped her top leg around his waist.

His snores stopped and after a moment his grip around her tightened, one of his hands moving up to the back of her head to pull her deeper into the kiss he had just started participating in. She didn't know if he was fully awake, and she also wasn't entirely sure she cared; she needed him now. She slowly pushed back on him until he was on his back and she sat on top of him. She continued to kiss him as she began untying her kimono.

(a/n: I deeply apologize for taking so long to write this/put it up. I guess I've kind of been struggling with where exactly I'm going. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all of the amazing reviews, they really do motivate me to keep this up, so the more the better! Pretty sure there is going to be a lemon next chapter...Mugen won't say no. I'm not going to make any promices on how long it will take me to write it (especially since I've never written one before, yes I'm scared) but hopefully not as long as it took me to get this one up. I tried to make it a decent length for you guys...anyway...let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading!)


	18. Chapter 16

**HEY KIDS, IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THIS IS THE MATURE SECTION. MY STORY HAS RAPE, BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, AND NOW SEX IN IT. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOUR PARENTS SO DO ME A FAVOR AND DON'T READ THIS IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT.**

**I DO NOT OWN MUGEN, FUU, OR THE ANIME FROM WHICH THEY ORIGINATE. ENJOY.  
**

Previously:

_His snores stopped and after a moment his grip around her tightened, one of his hands moving up to the back of her head to pull her deeper into the kiss he had just started participating in. She didn't know if he was fully awake, and she also wasn't entirely sure she cared; she needed him now. She slowly pushed back on him until he was on his back and she sat on top of him. She continued to kiss him as she began untying her kimono._

************************************************************************************************************************************************

His dreams were usually x-rated, but strangely this one wasn't. Fuu was kissing him, taking all of the initiative, which was strange for her. He loved it, and as sleep slowly faded away he realized he hadn't been dreaming; Fuu was kissing him. His arms instinctively tightened around her pulling her closer and he began to kiss her back. For once he wasn't aggressive, someone else was leading him. Terrified to spoil the moment he let her dominate, a role he wasn't entirely familiar with. She slowly pushed him on his back, her knees straddling his hips but the kiss never breaking. He felt her hands move away from his hair; he reached for her hands and found them occupied with the tie of her kimono. He pulled away from her in time to see her kimono falling away from her shoulders, giving him a full view of her bindings.

He slowly sat up and kissed her neck gently, "if you don't mind I'd like to do it," he whispered in her ear. Feeling her nod he moved his hands down her shoulders removing the kimono entirely. He kissed her neck again as he began to unwrap the fabric that bound her breasts. As her bindings came off he began to kiss down to her shoulder and then down to her collarbone as the last wrapping fell away. He pulled away to look at her, his eyes growing wide. He just stared at her in awe for a few long seconds, and then he looked into her eyes. Fuu looked unsure, and as she moved her arm to cover herself he grabbed her hand, " there is no reason to be shy." His voice was deep and throaty from need, but it didn't seem to frighten her, she simple smiled and blushed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he began to kiss her breasts. Her hands tangled in his hair again, her grip tightening as he began to lick her perky nipple. Fuu let out a soft moan, which urged him on. He moved one hand from her back to her other breast fondling her and gently tweaking her nipple as he sucked on the other. She moaned again, slightly louder, and it took all of his strength not to rip his clothes off and take her right then.

He slowly kissed to the other breast making sure it got equal treatment while shifting her slightly until his excitement was pressed against her. He continued to kiss her neck, shoulders, and breasts until he felt her hands tugging at his shirt. Leaning back slightly she was able to pull his shirt over his head.

"Are you sure Fuu," he almost whispered afraid she was going to say no again.

"Yes Mugen," she replied confidently.

Grinning he kissed her with more passion and need than he ever had and slowly turned her on her back removing his pants. He sucked on her nipple briefly before pulling back to watch her. Her eyes roamed his body and as they traveled south widened in shock, educing a small chuckle from him "Like what you see brat?"

"Be gentle okay," she chirped her voice cracking a little. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his back and lined up not able to take his eyes off her as he slowly pushed in.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Fuu was engulfed in the feelings and needs of her body. As soon as Mugen touched her breasts any kind of resistance was not an option. He had gently pinned her to the bed roll, and Fuu took a moment to look him over. His steel eyes were wild but gentle, his broad shoulders and arms were flexed slightly from supporting himself. His chest was amazing, broad and strong but not overly muscular. Fuu's favorite part was his abs, even though the rest of him was hot; his abs were god-like. He had a perfect six pack that made her muscles turn to jelly just looking at. Right before his hips his muscles formed an indention that pointed downward, as her eyes followed the muscles she was led to the one part of Mugen's anatomy she had never seen. Her eyes got wide with shock and fear, 'Holy cow,' she thought 'I'm not sure that is going to fit.' She was on the verge of chickening out when she heard a throaty chuckle come from him and she saw him grinning with a glint in his eyes "like what you see brat," he asked.

She took a moment 'it's now or never Fuu,' she thought.

"Be gentle okay," her voice cracked a little; 'he must think I'm a total child' she thought.

Mugen's hand traveled to her legs and he gently wrapped them around his hips, he was being terribly gentle with her, 'it's if he is afraid I'm going to break,' she observed. She felt him line up and press against her, his eyes never leaving hers, and he slowed pushed himself inside. Her eyes closed and she gripped his arms expecting to feel pain, but the pain never came. She was slightly uncomfortable and felt filled, but it was not painful. She felt his lips on hers while he gently stroked her cheek; after she began to kiss him back he began to move in and out slowly.

It was an entirely different experience from her first time. The first time had been terrifying and painful, while this felt amazing and right. As his rhythm sped up they broke from the kiss needing the air, she glanced up at him briefly before she began to place kisses on his neck. 'I've never seen Mugen look so happy,' it was enough to bring her to the point of tears.

She was unable to think once Mugen started giving her breasts attention again. They caressed each other as their rhythm continued to increase, and their breathing became labored. Her brain shutoff and she became consumed in pleasure. She groped, kissed, and caressed any part of his body she could, until her body began to get stiff. She was undone, her arms stretched out above her head and she heard a loud moan.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

He was being careful, for the first time in his life. Everything had changed, but he had come to accept that. He had also accepted that Fuu was the only woman he would sleep with from now on, and he couldn't scare her away. She was writhing beneath him, lost in pleasure.

He couldn't stop from grinning. He worshiped her entire body making sure no part of it was left untouched as he kept his pace. He watched her eyes close and he increased his pace continuing to look for any sign that she was in pain. Her hands suddenly left his body and moved above her head and she let out a loud moan. Unsure of what to do he slowed his pace and kissed her neck. Fuu squirmed a bit and groaned; after his pace didn't increase again she opened her eyes, "faster!" she wined.

He didn't need to be told twice, he adjusted a bit lifting her butt up with one hand the other still on the other side of her head. His primal side took over; his pace almost doubled and it was he that moaned this time. As he approached release he let her butt fall back to the bed roll. Fuu was loud; it was a good thing they were in the middle of nowhere. She was almost screaming as she reached her peak, her muscles tightened all around him causing him to grunt and he thrusted one last time before he reached his climax and collapsed on top of her.

They were both winded Mugen more than Fuu; he reluctantly rolled off of her. After a few moments she sat up looking at him. His eyes were mostly closed so he peered at her from the corner of his eyes. She just stared at him for a long time until he finally reached for her, "you okay brat?"

She took his hand and slowly lay down on her side next to him wrapping his arm around her. She positioned herself so her head was on his chest and one of her legs draped over his. "I am now," she said.

He pulled the blanket over both of them letting out a satisfied sigh as he pulled her closer. He was spent and on the verge of passing out until she started talking.

"Mugen?"

"Yeah?"

"Was I," she was hesitating.

"Out with it," he commanded.

"Was I you know, okay?" She sounded so unsure and completely innocent, it made him want to have sex with her all over again, but he was too tired.

"Of course you were brat, now shut-up and go to sleep." He felt her give a tiny nod and he gave her a reassuring hug. He started to drift again, until he was dragged away from sleep once again.

"Mugen?"

He didn't bother speaking he simply grunted in response.

He felt her tense up next to him, her arm rigid around his stomach. Her voice dropped she was whispering now, "I think I love you."

She wasn't telling him anything new, he almost chuckled. He looked down at her; she was looking up at him intently with her big sparkling brown eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair and closed his eyes again, "well you better be sure before you tell me."

After a short moment he felt her laughter in her chest, "goodnight Mugen."

He felt no need to respond; he quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face and his woman in his arm.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: So sorry it took me so long to post this. I've actually had about 80% of this written for several months, and then writers block assualted me and made me its bitch. After that Christmas came around, which meant traveling. Less than a month after that I went to Korea and Japan for 9 days. Two weeks after that my car window got smashed and my purse got stolen...and I'm still dealing with that. I decided to get off my ass and post this because...well there just aren't enough good Champloo stories...which makes me sad. While I was feeling sad NOT reading Champloo stories (because I've read them all I'm sure) I remembered that **_I_ **had a Champloo story that people seem to be enjoying, so I should update it damn it. I then proceeded to procrastinate for three days...played some halo; basically did anything so I didn't have to write or clean my apartment. So after I couldn't play halo anymore and it was too late to hang out with anyone the options were: sleep, write, or clean. I chose write. Which meant this update.

NOW I was going to get a beta reader...but decided that I think I do a pretty good job of editing, but I would like some feedback on that. So if you think my grammer, style, or spelling are just terrible let me know and I'll consider it again.

ALSO this was my very first lemon. Guess my cherry has been broken (KNEE SLAPPER!). Hope you were all old enough to read this....if not, well nothing I can do about it. If you have suggestions on where you think the story should go blah blah...or even if it should just end here cause you are sick of my cliff hangers and long update times LET ME KNOW!!! I guess I didn't put a cliff hanger in this time, but I do have more ideas for more story. Involving...well stuff, if I told you I'd have to silence you by promptly cutting your internet connection. I am rambling, and for that I apologize.

POINT is please respond with as much feedback as possible. If you've added me to your favorites but never left me a review now is a great time!

Thanks so much to all the people that have left the most amazingly nice reviews. You guys really keep me going. If someone could explain to me how the hell to respond to said reviews I would love to interact with you guys! I don't like listing names...I think I'll save that for the end of the story...whenever that happens. But thank you so much, I remember every single one and atleast one runs through my head once a day and I think "man I should really work on that thing" the more reviews the more motivated I am. I did write 80% of this chapter 2 days after posting the last one.

I"M DONE GOODNIGHT!!!


	19. Chapter 17

A/N I got my reviews. That is the first time I've ever held my fic hostage, and I didn't like doing it. I truly thought I had run people off with the lemon because you guys had been so good about reviewing! So I'm sorry if I offended you. This chappy is dedicated to HimeChan because she inspired me to write it. Enough from me, enjoy!

_It had been two weeks since we had left the Kiso Valley. Our pace has been luxurious and slow so we were making horrible time to Kyoto. Three years earlier we would have arrived in Kyoto in a week, but three years ago we weren't able to stop in every town to get a hotel room and we definitely didn't sleep in late because of late night sex. _Fuu couldn't help but smile down at her diary simply thinking about all of those late nights. She wrote one more line _"Mugen's skills with a sword are nothing compared to his skills in bed."_

"Oh yeah," a smug masculine voice came from right behind her, she screeched while slamming her diary shut at the same time. She felt two arms snake around her midsection and a pair of lips against her neck "bet you wish you'd figured that out three years ago."

She was fuming and immediately wiggled out of Mugen's grip, "can't you knock first," she snapped.

"Why would I do that, I was hoping to catch you between outfits," he grinned sadistically as he approached her again. He took hold of her again, pressing his chest against hers bending his face down to her neck , "so how about an afternoon sample of my amazing skills." He was taking liberties with her his hands groping her ass as he kissed her neck.

'Great,' she thought 'I've helped stroke his already overwhelming ego.' She managed to get her hands between them and gently pushed on his chest, there was no resistance he moves away reluctantly but almost immediately. "You shouldn't believe everything you read," she smiled smugly before turning around giving her attention to her horrendous packing job.

"Re-al-ly," he staggered "then you won't mind if I go to the bar by myself tonight." She froze, her body becoming rigid immediately. She heard him saunter over to her and felt his hands on her shoulders as he leaned down. She could see his evil grin in her peripheral vision, his eyes were also slightly narrow with a slight glimmer that always meant trouble. "But don't worry baby I'll get my own room so I don't wake you."

She felt the anger start in the pit of her stomach and travel up her chest until it came gushing from her lungs out of her mouth, "baka," she screamed. To her surprise he immediately kissed her hard on the lips effectively silencing her outburst. She felt her anger recede back to her stomach where it dissolved along with her will to fight.

************************************************

Mugen loved it when his schemes worked exactly as planned, especially with Fuu. 'As if she could resist me,' he thought. She was currently curled up against him wearing what had quickly become his favorite thing on her, a sheet. He had never been so content in his life. He knew what to expect from Fuu, and she loved him, it was all he needed. 'Well almost,' he mused grinning. He thought of the two Shogunate thugs he had delt with on his way back to their hotel room.

_Flashback three hours earlier:_

_He had left to gather information on the current condition of the mainland. He needed to research possible options, and since the mainland was the closest place outside of Shogunate reach that was the best option. The first place he went was a small market, but he didn't find any good news. Very few people knew anything or seemed to care. He finally saw a man slightly older than himself with short unwashed hair in frayed shorts running a fish stand. Mugen approached him "when was the last time you saw a boat?"_

_The man smiled, revealing a few missing teeth. "Not long, you?"_

"_Too long. You heard anything about the mainland," Mugen asked._

_He looked a little puzzled then suspicious, "why you wanna know sailor?"_

_Mugen wasn't in the mood to play games, "look buddy either you know something or you don't, I don't have time for your questions."_

_The sailor eyed him for a few more seconds before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. "I've heard various things, all of them are bad. Heard about invaders destroying every village they encounter sparing no one. But I've also heard of demons setting fire to all of the impure; either way you don't want to be going there."_

"_Thanks," he mumbled shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away. 'Damn' he thought 'that was our easiest exit.' He was only two streets away from the hotel when someone suddenly charged at him from an alley. Reacting quickly he ducked swinging his feet under his attacker, who immediately fell face first into the dirt. "You'd better walk away while you have the chance buddy," Mugen warned. The man turned on his back quickly getting back up pointing the tip of his sword at Mugen. Mugen rolled his eyes putting his hands behind his head totally relaxed. "You don't wanna do that," his voice confident and calm. He heard footsteps approaching quickly from the alley behind him. Waiting until the last possible second Mugen flipped backward over the new opponents' head. Unable to stop his momentum in time, and the other man too dimwitted to move, the first attacker was stabbed by the second in the chest._

_Not wanting to waste a moment Mugen grabbed the second attacker by his collar hoisting him above the ground. "Who do you work for," he commanded sternly. The man looked like he was going to piss himself any second, but he remained silent. "I'm not screwin' around buddy you better tell me, and fast, or you'll end up in worse shape than your friend there."_

_The mans eyes got even wider before he started mumbling incoherently. "What's that, speak up," Mugen screamed._

"_The Shogun," the man cried._

'_Fuck' he thought. "Well then I can't possibly let you live," he remarked before plunging his tanto into the mans gut and letting him fall to the ground next to his friend._

_He looked back down at the petit woman in his arms his face softening ever so slightly. "Fuu, wake up we gotta leave." She stirred a little, her soft smile disappearing._

"_We'll go tomorrow Mugen, I'm tired," she wined._

"_Can't girly, we've worn out our welcome." _

_She slowly opened her eyes to look at him clearly understanding the gravity of his words. "When," she whispered._

"_Today, on my way back."_

"_No more hotel stays for us huh?"_

"_Nope."_

_She sighed unwrapping herself from him and moving to the edge of the futon picking up her bindings. He began getting dressed himself, then quickly fixing her awful attempt at packing. They were out the door in ten minutes and back on the road in fifteen minutes after picking up some last-minute supplies. They walked in silence for more than half a mile before Fuu finally broke the silence. "Where are we going to go Mugen?"_

_She was looking up at him with those big doe eyes, her face displayed her uncertainty and fear. "Don't worry girlie, we've got awhile to figure that out. I ain't gonna let anything happen to ya alright?"_

_She nodded quickly her gaze falling to her feet as she continued to walk. He groaned inwardly and took her hand in his, "trust me, I didn't let those bastards get you before I'm sure as hell not gonna start now." Her gaze fell to their hands interlocked with one another; thinking he had done something wrong he tried to remove his hand from hers. She stopped him gripping his hand harder and looked up at him again, all the fear and uncertainty gone from her expression._

"_I trust you Mugen."_

"_Good to know it only takes a guy almost dyin' twice, cause if it required a third time I might just leave."_

_She punched him in the arm with her free hand, "baka!"_

**A/N:**

**I have begun writing the next chapter, and I've done some historical research and figured out where they are going since China in this era isn't an option. Please R&R. **

** Next time on 'Only In Dreams.' A storm, a hut, an unexpected guest, and a fight. Cryptic enough for ya? I'm off to Atlanta, you guys have a great weekend!  
**


	20. Chapter 18

They were only a few miles from Kyoto, but it looked like weather was going to delay them one more day. Mugen looked up at the quickly darkening sky, "fuck."

He saw Fuu look up too "it looks pretty bad," she said.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Think we can make it to Kyoto before it rains," she asked

"Nope, better start looking for some shelter."

It had just started raining when they conveniently found a dilapidated house. He quickly ushered her inside the dark dwelling. It was filthy, half of it was filled with rotting hay and the roof was leaking badly in places. His face dropped, "what a dump."

Fuu smiled up at him as she let her hair down squeezing the water out of it. "Its better than nothing," she chirped.

She looked so adorable soaking wet. 'Well I know what we can do while we wait,' he grinned evilly. She was brushing the rotten hay into a pile in the corner with her foot. He was standing behind her ready to put his plan into action when a loud crash of thunder erupted from above them. Fuu screamed and almost fell backward, but he caught her before her ass hit the floor. She looked up at her savior with a thankful smile that quickly disappeared when she realized he was laughing.

She pulled away from him quickly brushing herself off "jerk," she said.

This only provoked more laughter from him, "afraid the big bad sky is going to get you girlie," he laughed at his own joke.

Fuu clearly didn't appreciate his humor because she went to a dry corner slowly sitting pulling her knees to her chest. "It startled me is all," she wined looking away from him.

He walked over to her kneeling in front of her pulling her face to look at him as he leaned in, "don't worry I won't let the thunder get you," he smiled briefly "or anything else for that matter," he whispered before kissing her.

She gave him a half-hearted punch to the arm "ass" she said against his lips; he just grinned and continued kissing her moving her knees so he could get closer.

**********************************************************************

Fuu wished she could stay mad at him after he started kissing her, but she lacked that ability. It was as if he could take everything back by simply pressing his lips to hers. He eventually stood up pulling her with him as he began undressing her. This was nothing new for them, Mugen seemed to enjoy removing her clothing as much as she enjoyed kissing him. Every time he saw her naked it was like he was seeing her for the first time, he would get this brief expression of awe. He never needed to say the words, that expression alone told her that he was in love with her.

He removed his own clothes quickly pressing her back against the wall as his lips took hers again with more urgency. Fuu reveled in the fact she seemed to have this effect on him, she couldn't imagine his reactions ever getting old. She wrapped her legs around his waist giving him permission. He didn't hesitate to plunge into her with the same urgency.

She was consumed with passion sucking on his neck as his thrusts picked up speed, until he suddenly stopped. "What are you doing," she groaned in frustration.

He hadn't moved, but his muscles were tense and he was looking over his shoulder through the side of his eyes. She followed his line of vision and saw the silhouette of another man. She immediately tried to unwrap her legs but Mugen stopped her. "We're a little busy here buddy," he barked.

"Mmm," the man said "forgive my intrusion I was merely seeking shelter from the storm."

"Whatever just beat it," Mugen commanded.

"Mugen, it's really bad outside, just let him stay," I pleaded softly.

"Mugen," the man exclaimed at the same time Mugen said "no way in hell."

There was an eerie silence for what seemed like eternity until Mugen responded, "yeah that's my name, what's it to ya?"

I slowly slipped out from Mugen's grasp and with my back to the door started putting my kimono back on. Mugen had turned to face the stranger. After the man didn't answer Mugen yelled at him "answer me!"

"Did you do as I asked, did you find Fuu," he calmly asked.

Fuu froze 'it can't be' she thought.

"Yeah, I did fish face."

"Then what are you doing here," Jin said calmly letting no emotion slip, "the Shogun are looking for her."

Fuu was frantically trying to get her kimono on but for some reason her fingers no longer wanted to work.

"We're trying to get off this island of course," Mugen snapped.

Jin remained silent for a moment, "if you'll tell me where she is I'll go sit with her so you can resume your activities."

Mugen laughed loudly moving over to his sword. 'Oh no,' Fuu thought 'this is going to be bad.' Fuu's fingers finally remembered how to tie an obi and she turned to silence Mugen just a second too late.

"You think I'd let her out of my sight fish face? She's right here," he grabbed her his arm wrapped around her shoulders and he pulled her tight to his side causing her to let out a small squeak "she was participating in my 'activities' so beat it and let us finish."

An unbearable silence followed, but Jin's silence gave Mugen to opportunity to put his clothes back on. Fuu didn't pay any attention to Mugen, she was focused on Jin's silhouette. After what seemed like hours Jin finally spoke. "Fuu?"

She swallowed hard hoping her voice would work, "Yes," she said softly.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mugen's hand on his sword ready for the inevitable fight. "You've," he stopped apparently lost for words, something that made her want to giggle. He cleared his throat "you're," he stopped again she could hear his feet shuffle uncomfortably. "He isn't forcing himself on you is he."

"Why you bastard," Mugen said through his teeth and he was about to charge at Jin but Fuu stepped in front of him holding him back.

"Jin," she started "Mugen would never do that. You may not approve of my decision but you don't know him like I do, so please don't fight each other." Mugen didn't relax behind her so she reached back finding his free hand clenched tightly in a fist. She gently coaxed his hand open and held it gently, only then did he seem to relax slightly.

Jin turned toward the door and began to walk out, she was completely shocked, "where are you going," she exclaimed.

"I'm going to finish the journey to Kyoto, there is a small inn on the outskirts of town. I'll see you when the storm passes," he left quickly the door slamming behind him.

Fuu relaxed leaning against Mugen's chest her hand clenching his. She heard his sword hit the ground and his strong arm wrapped around her waist and he slowly pulled her to the ground, her back still against his chest as he held her. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

They sat like this listening to the rain pound the little hut for what seemed like hours. Finally she spoke "that was like getting caught by your parents," she said. She could hear the soft laughter that echoed through his chest but he remained silent and simply wrapped his arms tighter around her. She sighed softly melting into his chest slowly. "So are we going to meet up with him," she asked.

"Yup," he replied. He didn't offer anything more which made her suspicious, "what's wrong Mugen," she turned in his arms to face him.

A small evil grin crept across his features and he kissesdher neck gently, "blue balls," he replied.

She laughed loudly and screamed "pervert," but she didn't stop his advances, and they picked up almost where they left off.

**A/N: Atlanta was a blast, I got some more work done on my back piece so I didn't feel like writing much. My new tattoo is fully healed now so I finished this chapter. I also found a chapter that somehow went missing in my story and put it back up. Once I get to chapter 20 I'll be giving my story a large overhaul so people don't have to navigate through so many pages. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I wrote half of it before leaving for Atlanta with every intention of them fighting...but when I started writing this morning I decided that Jin isn't that rash so no fight. Happy Easter everyone!!! Please R&R!**


	21. Chapter 19

They had slept in the decrepit house while the storm raged outside. Mugen wasn't sure when the rain had finally stopped, but when he woke the sun was shining through various holes in the roof. Fuu was half-way sprawled across his chest and her legs were tangled in his. He has grown accustomed to waking up with her in his arms, and it usually made him happy; but today the thought of confronting Jin loomed over him. He didn't want to wake her so he chose to stare at a hole in the roof that would occasionally drop the last remnants of rain to the floor.

He started thinking of Jin, how he never lifted a finger to help Fuu. Jin always shoved the responsibility to him, 'bastard,' he thought. He didn't mind protecting Fuu now; but it used to drive him insane, the girl attracted trouble. After being separated for three years Jin continued to place all responsibility on him: first by insisting he keep an eye on Fuu two years ago, then questioning him about it last night. Worst of all the bastard had accused him of forcing himself on Fuu. Mugen had wanted to kill him out of rage for the first time in their entire acquaintance, instead of wanting to kill him for the challenge.

He suddenly felt confined by the arms and legs wrapped around him. He needed to get out and think about his next move. He slowly moved her arms off of him and gently rolled Fuu onto her back, she stirred only slightly. Feeling confident he began untangling his legs from hers, concentrating hard to disturb her as little as possible. When tiny fingers wound through his hair he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Good morning," she cooed.

"Hey," he shot back quickly moving away from her and grabbing his clothes. He jerked his shorts on not daring to look at the temptress behind him.

"What's the hurry," she asked innocently as she came up behind him wrapping her arms around his chest.

He jerked away causing her to stumble backward and use the wall to prevent herself from falling. Guilt struck him until Jin slithered back into his mind. "Look I just need to go out for awhile and think," he paused "this isn't about you Fuu, just let me do what I have to do." He finished putting his clothes and made his way to the door. He opened the door and turned to look at her, she had an expression that was impossible for him to read, but he could tell she was confused.

"Well go ahead," she said her voice hiding all emotion. Attaining her blessing he left with no particular destination in mind.

**********************************************************

After he walked out the door she quickly got dressed a feeling of trepidation washing over her. Mugen wasn't like this, and she couldn't figure out what had set him off. She was only comforted in the fact that whatever the problem was it wasn't her. She had no choice but to sit and wait, which proved to be excruciating. At first she sat with her back against the wall watching the door, slowly counting the boards in the floor. After she had triple checked that there were indeed 83 boards between the back wall and the door she took up pacing those 83 boards. She didn't know how many times she walked from one wall to another, but after what felt like hours she laid down on the floor and gazed at the roof. She started counting the holes in the roof, but had only counted 12 when she fell asleep.

She woke up to a loud bang shooting up in alarm relaxing when she saw it was Mugen in the doorway. They stared at each other for awhile. His hair was more disheveled that usual and his face had an expression of extreme apprehension as he made his way to her taking a seat in front of her. He looked at her for awhile then broke the silence suddenly.

"Fuu," he breathed his tone stern and resolute. She watched him afraid speaking would stop him from continuing to speak, so she waited for what seemed like an hour for him to continue. "We need to get off this island," his voice was emotionless.

"That is why you freaked out this morning, that doesn't make sense Mugen," she said softly.

"No I left because I needed to think about Jin," he replied.

Her face and voice both dropped "what about Jin," she growled.

"Don't worry Fuu, I'm not going to kill him yet," he didn't offer her anything else.

"When are you going to let this ancient grudge with him go Mugen," she pleaded softly.

He sighed and moved to her side wrapping his arm around her shoulder "this is something you have to stay out of Fuu. I don't expect you to understand my feelings about him, and if I do have to kill him I'll understand if you leave me once I've gotten you to safety."

She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, she couldn't leave Mugen and he couldn't leave her. Heat rose from her chest to her eyes making them suddenly feel very dry, and when she spoke her throat was just as dry. "Mugen," she croaked "I can't leave you and you can't leave me." He opened his mouth and she stopped him, "let me finish," she commanded. "I know you've never been involved with anyone until now, so I don't expect you do know these things, so I'll explain how this works once. You can't kill Jin because it would bother me, unless it came down to you or him. Separating at this point isn't an option, we would both be unhappy. Once we leave this island Jin won't matter because we're never coming back, so please just let him live Mugen." She looked up at him pleading with her eyes.

He was stunned at first, his mouth hanging open slightly, then he looked angry. She didn't have to wait long for him anger to melt away as her words sunk in and he looked away from her. "Fine, get your shit we need to go find fish face," he commanded walking to the door "I'll be outside." The door slammed behind him and Fuu was left wondering if she had made a mistake. She didn't understand why Mugen needed to kill Jin, she didn't want to because it was irrelevant, but maybe she should have asked for his side of the story. She continued to analyze the situation as she packed and made her way to the door.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I've been very busy. You guys should be used to this by now...but I still feel bad. Anyway next chapter: ** !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- **confrontation. Don't foget to R&R!**


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: Edited version of the chapter...my new Beta did a fantastic job. Nothing has really changed per se but it is a much easier read...killed my word count though. I found some notes still in the story that my Beta gave me...I took them out. SORRY!  
**

They walked in silence to Kyoto and found the inn Jin spoke of. He walked in first finding the reception desk empty. "Yo, is anyone here?"

A short old man ambled through the doorway with an enormous smile plastered on his face, "well good morning," he chirped "how can I assist you."

Mugen didn't share the old man's cheer, "yeah, we need to find a samurai wearing glasses. Is he staying here?"

"Why yes he is just down the hall follow me," the old man beamed. He led them down a small hallway with rooms on each side until they reached a dead end. The old man then gestured to the door on the right. "This is where the man you enquired about is staying. My name is Daisuke please let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you very much Daisuke," Fuu said gently as he walked away.

Before Mugen could even pound on the door it slid open and he was confronted by Jin's expressionless face. "Please come in" he said in a monotone but soft voice.

Mugen brushed past him immediately his knocking his right shoulder into Jin's. He took a seat on the floor crossing his legs in front of him and crossing his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes and concentrated on forcing the thought of driving his sword through unarmed Jin's chest. Mugen opened his eyes slightly to peek at Jin's swords leaning in the corner calculating the most efficient way to prevent Jin from retrieving his weapon just in case.

"It's good to see you again Fuu, it has been a long time since we last met" Jin said calmly "How have you been?"

Mugen could only imagine how happy Fuu looked right then, it made bile rise up to his throat but was surprised when her voice didn't have the happiness and enthusiasm he expected.

"I am doing well," she said bluntly "and you could have seen me a lot sooner I'm sure, if you stayed away that is your fault."

Mugen's eyes shot open and he looked at her, her face gave away no emotion like Jin's. He had to hold back laughter, this woman is full of surprises, he thought. Jin simply responded with a simple "humm." Mugen could tell this wasn't going to go anywhere fast. He decided remaining silent was the best route, so he simply shoved his pinky finger in his ear and moved it around pretending not to be listening.

"So do you have some information for us Jin," Fuu asked.

"The Shogunate found your trail about three days ago and is rapidly catching up to you. You're traveling too slowly, I was going to escort you to the coast to speed the process up and offer whatever protection I could provide."

"Thank you Jin," her voice had softened slightly, Mugen could tell the façade was fading fast. "Mugen would you object to Jin coming with us for the rest of the journey, it should only take a week."

"What you don't think I can get you there myself," he snapped. Jin slowly rose and moved toward the door, "and just where the hell you think you're going four eyes," he yelled.

"I am giving you two some privacy to discuss the matter," he said as he slid through the door and shut it behind him leaving them alone.

"I don't need his help," Mugen said immediately.

Fuu let out a loud sigh, "he will make sure the Shogun doesn't catch up with us, he is right our pace has been horrendous. If they do catch up with us you don't know if you'll need his help or not because you have no idea how many there are, not that it matters one man almost killed you two last time."

He huffed and stood up turning his back to her to stare at the wall, there is no way out of this, he thought. He was furious that Jin's solution was the only logical conclusion he could possibly reach aside from killing him. "Whatever," he said passively.

A moment later he felt her tiny hands wrapping around him from behind as she hugged his back. "Thank you," she whispered.

He pulled away immediately, "whatever if we're gonna go let's get a move on already," he grumbled then raised his voice "you hear me four eyes, move your ass!" Jin entered the room a moment later picking up his swords and a small bag.

"I am ready," he said.

"Great," he groaned as he walked out of the room without glancing at either of them. He started walking through Kyoto without bothering to see if they were behind him. He knew they had enough supplies so there was no need to stop. It wasn't until he had been walking for what he guessed to be two hours the silence was broken.

"You should slow down," Jin's voice came from close behind. "Fuu is struggling to keep up."

"I'm fine," she screamed. "Mind your own business."

Mugen turned around to see Fuu practically jogging to keep up, beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. Jin was staring him down but wasn't making advances or challenging gestures. Mugen rolled his eyes, guy has lost his balls, he thought.

"If you have problems with the pace just say so four eyes, you don't have to blame it on the girl in the group," an evil smirk spread across his face.

One of Jin's eye brows cocked in annoyance, "this pace is fine but Fuu is the one they are after. She shouldn't be in the back struggling to keep up."

"Sounds like her problem," he said as he looked up to the sky with his arms behind his head. He turned around and started walking again a much slower pace than before.

**********************************************************

They had been traveling for 3 days and it was complete torture. Mugen hadn't even looked at her since the inn in Kyoto. Not only had he not looked at her but he was being passively mean to her. This was infuriating because she never had the opportunity to defend herself or even fight with him. Fuu wouldn't mind the situation so much if they were even bickering, but there had been nothing. Once again she had no one to talk to. I bet whoever is after us has more to say to me than either of these two, she thought.

The sky was getting dark and Mugen began to walk into the woods without a warning. They had been being extremely careful this time; making sure they were deep enough in the woods that a fire couldn't be seen from the road. As they made their way through the forest they came upon a small stream.

"This is far enough," Mugen said immediately reaching for the bag on his back spreading out their mat. Jin began gathering wood for a fire, while she watched in total frustration. Fuck this, she thought as she turned and began following the stream.

"Oi, where the fuck you think you're going," Mugen yelled.

She responded by walking faster "to take a bath asshole," she yelled back.

Someone started following her immediately, but she continued to walk toward a small pool in the stream. She reached for her obi and Mugen grabbed her wrist pulling her hand away from her obi.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Mugen harshly whispered. "You can't go off on your own. You'll get kidnapped or some shit."

"Oh, look who has decided to speak to me now," she bit back snatching her wrist away from him. "Leave me alone."

Like hell," he hissed. "If you wanted to bathe all you had to do was ask and I would have come guard you."

"Right, tell me Mugen since it is clearly 'my problem' if I hold on to my life, why would I ask you?" she snapped.

"What the fuck are you blabbing about woman," he spat.

She opened her mouth to remind him of his words three days before but she only sighed. She simply didn't have the energy to argue, she was beginning not to care what he thought at all.

"When you remember just get back to me," she said softly. "I'm going to wash off, do whatever you want." She turned around and walked to the stream undressing as she went.

******************************************************

He stuck around to make sure she didn't get kidnapped and then silently followed her back to the camp. It was so inconvenient that they had only one large bedroll instead of two smaller ones because Fuu made sure she took up the entire thing. It was clear his presence was not welcome. Crazy bitch, he thought as he moved to a nearby tree and sat down leaning his back against the trunk. She acted like she thought I didn't give a shit if she lived or died, she has clearly lost her damn mind, he thought.

He watched her for what seemed like hours thinking about the past two weeks. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about most of it. In fact, it had been the most amazing two weeks of his life until Jin came into the picture. Mugen eyes drifted to the silent samurai who was sitting with his legs crossed in front of him as if in meditation. To the untrained eye Jin appeared asleep, but Mugen knew better. He found a small pebble and launched it with amazing accuracy at Jin's face striking him in the forehead with a dull thud. The samurai's eyes opened immediately and stared him down. Mugen stealthily stood up from the tree and swung his sword across his back. He turned and began walking away from the clearing expecting Jin to follow. Mugen stopped and turned toward Jin when he knew they too far away for Fuu to hear. Jin froze a little more than a sword's length away.

"Why are you here," Mugen asked.

"I thought I had made my intentions clear," he replied.

"Don't fuck with me," his voice raised an octave. "I know there is something else going on."

Jin pushed his glasses up on his face and stared at the ground. "Not all of them are behind you. There are two members of the Shogun waiting for you at the coast. I came because the chances of us making it out alive are slim."

"So you're sayin' that you came to help me because I would die without your help, even though the odds are so far against us we'll both probably die trying to get Fuu to safety," Mugen said not exepting an answer but he had to make sure Jin understood.

"Yes," Jin replied.

"Sounds like we need a plan."

"That would be wise," Jin said.

Mugen removed his sword from its seethe. Jin followed suit.

They stared each other down for a moment before Mugen charged Jin. His sword collided with the Katana resuming their previous fight where it had ended. It had become clear years prior to this fight that there would never be a winner, but that would never stop them. Mugen needed to fight someone who was a challenge and not some push over wimp. No matter how angry he was at Jin, or how much he might convince himself that he hated his guts, part of him knew he never wanted to kill Jin. Jin's existence gave him a reason to work harder and the slightest bit of comfort knowing there was someone out there that he couldn't defeat.

They fought for an hour but became too exhausted to continue trying to kill each other. Without breaking eye contact they both seethed their weapons and began formulating a plan of attack on their waiting enemy until the stars faded and the sky became streaked with pink.

*************************

Fuu woke up when she felt an arm around her waist and a gentle tug on her midsection. She felt warm breath inches away from her face. She opened her eyes and Mugen didn't flinch and continued to watch her. She looked up to see that the sky was growing lighter. The morning light bathed Mugan's smirking face.

"Mugen, what are you doing," she whispered. She had no clue where Jin was.

"Going to bed," he replied.

"Keep your voice down," she commanded softly. "What have you been doing? Why are you just now going to sleep?"

"I was fighting," he replied ignoring her plea for decreased volume.

"Who?" she managed to choke out as a million possibilities ran through her head in less than a second.

"Jin," he said simply.

Her heart sank and she took in a harsh breath of air.

"Is he…." she let her head fill in the blank; she could barely think it let alone say the word out loud—dead?

"He's fine," he answered bitterly. "He is sleeping out of normal hearing range. I'm fine too, thanks for your concern."

"I knew you were fine baka, you're here aren't you."

"I'll always be here Fuu, even when you don't want me to be," he said.

All of her anger suddenly fell away. She kissed him and held him close as he slept, eventually falling back asleep herself.

***********************

Katashi had been hiding in a tree for some time, observing the two men and the girl at their camp site. After some time he watched the two men walk away from the girl, but they stopped at a distance that he considered risky. He couldn't make out what they were saying so he moved in closer. The pirate pulled out his sword and as he had began to reach for his own weapon the pirate charged the samurai. The samurai readied the katana but had shifted slightly and the branches from the tree were now obscuring him. Katashi climbed quietly out of his tree so that he could observe and study the men fight. He watched them fight, observing their fighting style closely. The descriptions he had received did not do these two justice.

Katashi had been hiding in a tree for some time, observing the two men and the girl at their camp site. After some time he watched the two men walk away from the girl, but they stopped at a distance that he considered risky. He couldn't make out what they were saying so he started climbing down to move closer. He hid among some underbrush close enough to the two to hear their conversation.

"Sounds like we need a plan," the pirate said.

"That would be wise."

The pirate unexpectedly removed his sword from its seethe. Assuming he had been detected Katashi reached for the sword on his hip. He held his breath as the two stood ready, swords drawn. The pirate charged the samurai and they began to fight with vigor and passion. If this goes well we may only have to fight one of them at the coast, he thought. He studied their fighting styles closely. He had been briefed about the girl's known consorts, but the descriptions he had received did not do these two justice. These two were clearly lethal, and killing them would not be an easy task.

The fight stopped as suddenly as it had begun. The pair began talking in voices so low that he would have to expose his position to hear them. He returned his focus to the sleeping girl. He couldn't comprehend how this girl could have incurred the wrath of the Shogun, or why they felt the need to kill her. She didn't seem to pose a threat to them or anyone, but he did was he was told. He took the opportunity to climb back up the tree he came from taking residence in one of the top branches.

"They look tough," a voice came from above him; he didn't have to bother looking up.

"Don't worry, they'll be outnumbered," Katashi replied quietly.

"I never said I was worried, but I don't feel comfortable killing the girl," the masculine voice whispered.

"That is the main object of our mission Naoki," Katashi said. "You took an oath, and the Shogunate don't care what you feel comfortable with. It's best you do what they say."

Katashi liked Naoki, but he had a habit of speaking out of turn, and giving unsolicited opinions. He had taken it upon himself to break Naoki of this habit and was determined to do so before the mission had been completed. He was having marginal success, normally Naoki would have started to justify his opinion, but instead he sat in silence.

"Get some sleep Naoki, I'll take first watch."

**A/N:I decided to make this chapter much longer than normal...give you guys a reward for sticking with my very long breaks between updates...I also had some massive writers block on the confrontation with Jin, hope you liked it. I'd like to take some time to plug a friend of mine's story. This isn't Champloo related, but her story is pretty good (I am her Beta I guess). Her story is for a book, but uses none of the characters just the premise of it. I think you guys will like it because she is a much better writer than I am, here is her author page: **.net/u/1919992/ Her handle is: Clair-Obscur if the link doesn't work.

**Thanks to everyone that takes the time to write me a review! You guys really do motivate me and make this thing come out faster, so give yourselves a round of applause. I will try TRY and make the next chapter come out sooner because I know you guys get frustrated with me, but I make no promises. Have a good day, week, month (however long it may be until you hear from me again ;o) ) And please check out my friend's story, I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it.**


	23. I'm horrible

Okay guys, I know...I know...life sort of got in the way. If you are all still interested in an update send me a PM and I'll do my best to do so before the end of the year. I still have some work things to do, but hell I still feel guilty about not finishing this...so after my project is finished I'll look back to this if there is still interest. If not no worries!


End file.
